Race Against Time
by Alexandria M
Summary: Roman Reigns and The Shield are about to enter into the biggest feud of their careers against the Wyatt family. When things take a personal turn and Roman's wife Tayla is put in danger will him and the Shield be able to race against time to safe her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the characters except for Tayla. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter.**

Tayla Reigns paced back and forth across the bathroom waiting for the biggest results of her life. She had mixed emotions as she waited for the results of her home pregnancy test. She had been down this road numerous times before and it always came back negative. Her husband Roman and her had tried for two years to have a baby until they finally gave up on trying. Tayla knew better than to get her hopes up but this time felt different. She thought about all the negative words the doctor had said to them in the past. "Your chances to conceive are one in a million." "Your uterus isn't built to carry a baby." "You two might want to look into adoption." Tayla was snapped out of thought when her cell phone timer went off. She jumped before turning it off. She reached out with her hand shaking, stomach in knots and a lump in her throat to pick up the pregnancy test from the counter. All the negative words flooding back into her head as she took a deep breath before reading the results. Her brown eyes grew bigger as she read the word pregnant. A burning sensation began in her eyes before tears of joy blurred her vision. She wanted a baby more than anything in her life.

Tayla hid the test from her husband and walked out into the living room where he was sitting watching ESPN. "Are you okay?" he asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were in the bathroom for a while," he said. "I thought you might have fallen in or something," he said flashing a smile.

"No. I was just straightening up a little bit," she said in return. "What are you watching?"

"Just catching up on all the football games I missed while I was away," he said. "I want to see how my teams are doing."

"Oh," she said. "So do you want to go out to dinner tonight or something?"

"I guess we could go out," he said, "but I had other plans for us."

"Like?" she asked with a smile knowing what he was talking about.

"I was planning to show you how much I missed you over the last two weeks," he said with a smile. "Because, Baby Girl, I have missed you." He said before kissing her lips softly.

"I missed you too," she said, "but I really want to go out to eat tonight. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful. I can't wait. I love your surprises," he said.

"You are definitely going to love this one," she said with a smile.

"I always do." He said as he wrapped his arm around his wife holding her close to him. He felt they never really got much time to spend together since he was always working as a WWE superstar and being a young and upcoming superstar he was working a heavier schedule than most of the guys that had been with the company for years. He always wanted to do what Tayla wanted to do so he could keep her happy. They had a rough patch couple years ago and went through rough times but everything was back to how it should be. He loved Tayla more than anything and he was going to do all that it took to keep her happy. It was safe to say that Tayla was his reason for living.

Later that evening Roman and Tayla went out to a nice Chinese restaurant for dinner; Tayla's pick of course. "So, how is the wrestling business going with WWE?" asked Tayla as they ate their food.

"It's busy as always. I wish I had more time to be home but my schedule is getting tight," he said making her even more nervous to tell him the news. "I have more house shows to do and Vince has me working every RAW and Smackdown from now until next summer. We also have one of those European tours coming up too which means I will be gone for at least 3 or 4 weeks."

"That sucks," said Tayla. "But at least you're doing what you love to do."

"I know but I would love to be with the one I love," he said giving her a smile and his bluish grey eyes sparkled.

"I know," she said with smile. "Any interesting storylines coming up?"

"We're about to get into a feud with the Wyatt Family," he said. "I don't like it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't have a good feeling about it. Bray Wyatt has been known to take things to a personal level in his feuds. He plays mind games with people. I don't know. I just don't like it. I don't want in this feud."

"I think the Wyatts are creepy," she said. "Did you tell Vince how you felt about it?"

"No because I don't want to upset him and if I say I don't want to go into a feud I could end up where 3MB is right now or worse," he said. "I am going to do it but I don't like it."

"I'm sure it will all be okay," she said.

"It better be," he said grumpily.

"So," she said.

"So enough about that, how are you doing working with Pops and Afa?"

"Good," she said. "I'm thinking about taking a break from training though," she said.

Roman looked at her surprised knowing that she wanted to become a female wrestler so that they could travel together and be together more often. "Why?"

"Something came up," she said.

"Okay," he said with confusion in his voice. He had no idea what came up but he knew it had to be something big for her to give up on something she wanted so badly. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Okay so what's going on?"

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"So tell me."

"Well, I haven't been feeling that great lately and I have been running a little late so I took a pregnancy test." Roman's jaw clenched at the sound of pregnancy test. They had gone through so much that he had begun to detest the word. It always turned into a negative ordeal.

"Why, Tayla? Why do you want to put yourself through that? Don't you think we have gone through it enough? We tried for 2 years just to be told that we would never have kids. Why do you want to feel that pain again?"

"Roman," she said, "I know my body and I know when something isn't right. I felt off for a couple weeks now and when my period didn't come last week I decided that I was going to take the test. I was scared."

"And what?" he asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice. He had always wanted a child and according to the doctor it would never happen for them unless they chose adoption but the wait list was way too long.

"And I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

Roman's heart skipped a beat and he asked, "what?"

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby, Roman."

"We're having a baby?" he asks with a smile. Tayla nodded and smiled. Roman jumped up out of his chair and yelled, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and looked at him. "Sorry, but my wife and I are having a baby!" His bitterness turned into happiness and joy. Tayla's eyes filled with joyful tears as she saw her husband's reaction to the news. "Oh my God, Tayla, we're having a baby! I love you!" he said before he kisses her lips. "I love you!"

"I love you too," she said with a small giggle. It made her feel so good to see her husband so happy for something they both wanted so badly.

***A/N: So what did you think? Is it a keeper or not? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

***First I would like to thank all of you that have followed, favorited and reviewed the story. It means a lot. I am keeping the story! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

A couple days later Roman and Tayla were sitting in an examine room waiting for their doctor to come in to confirm Tayla's pregnancy. Roman had been on a high the last couple days knowing that his wife was carrying their child. "Did you tell pops and Afa yet?" asked Roman as he sat holding his wife's hand.

"No," she said. "I figured that you should be the first to know. I mean after all you are the father," she said with a smile.

"Good point," he said as there was a knock on the door.

The doctor entered the room wearing a white jacket, with a blue shirt underneath and khaki pants. His dark brown hair was freshly cut and his green eyes lit up the room when he walked in. "Hello, Mrs. Reigns," he said shaking her hand. "Mr. Reigns," he said before shaking Roman's hand. "I see you two have been given a big surprise."

"A blessing," said Roman.

"It is a blessing," he said, "given your fertility and the results of your tests I would say it is a blessing. You two should probably play the lottery; you had a 1 in a million chance to get pregnant. I'd say you two are lucky."

"We are," said Tayla with a smile.

"I just have some questions for you and then we're going to do an ultrasound today."

"That's fine," said Tayla.

"First; when was the first date of your last period?"

"July 25th," she said thinking about the date.

"Good and how have you been feeling lately?"

"Sick, tired," she answered.

"Breast tenderness?" he asked causing Roman to cough.

"A little," she answered.

"Okay. Do you smoke?"

"No," said Tayla.

"Drink?"

"Yeah occasionally," she answered.

"Very well," said the doctor. "I am going to be honest with you two this pregnancy is not going to be an easy ride. It is definitely a high risk pregnancy. The chances of you making it to term are probably about 25%. It is most likely that you could miscarry."

"So you're saying she may not have the baby at all," asked Roman with defeat in his voice.

"Most likely. Like I said there is a 25% chance the pregnancy is going to last," he answered. "I'm sorry."

"But we had a 1 in a million chance of getting pregnant. We could beat the odds again," said Tayla with determination. She was not going to let a doctor tell her she would miscarry. She was going to prove him wrong.

"This is true but you really do need to take it easy," he said, "that means no stress or a lot of activity. You need to take it as easy as possible and stay relaxed."

"Okay," said Tayla. "And that will help my chances?"

"Yes," he said, "but it is very important you avoid stressful situations."

"I think I can handle that," she replied.

"Good," he said before going over some more information about prenatal vitamins and things to do and not to do during pregnancy. "I want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is going all right."

"Okay," replied Tayla.

The doctor prepped Tayla for her ultrasound and had a nurse bring in the ultrasound machine. Tayla tensed up as he inserted the Doppler into her female parts. Roman held her hand tightly. The doctor moved around a little before a little bean popped up on the screen. "And there it is," said the doctor. "You see that tiny little peanut right there?"

"Yes," said Tayla like a child on Christmas morning.

"That's your baby."

"It's our baby," said Tayla with tears in her eyes. "Look, Roman."

"I see it," he said with a smile.

"From what I see here it looks like you are about 8 weeks along. Which means you are due around May 2nd," he said to them admiring the excitement on their faces. Roman's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his and Tayla's tiny creation on the screen.

Roman broke into a sob and Tayla asked, "are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered, "It's just we have wanted it so long and so bad and there it is. I'm so happy, Tay."

"Me too," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her lips softly. Hearing his wife tell him that she was pregnant was one thing but it just wasn't real until the doctor said it and they saw the baby on the screen. That's when Roman realized he was going to be a daddy. The doctor printed them off a few pictures before warning Tayla again to stay out of stressful situations and before having her schedule her next appointment.

After their appointment Tayla and Roman went to Afa's and Sika's gym to visit Roman's uncle and his dad. They walked into the gym hand in hand while Sika was working with a young wrestler in the ring helping to train him. "Look who is here," said Sika as he saw his son and daughter in law walking over toward the ring.

"Hey, Pops," said Roman with a smile.

"Hi," said Sika in return. "And Tay, why aren't you dressed for your training session? I have some new women starting today and I wanted you to show them a thing or two."

"Oh," she said in return behind a smile.

"You aren't even dressed like you're ready to be here," he said looking at Tayla standing in white flip flops, a blue sundress with white polka dots and her dark brown curly hair hanging down to her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Roman with a smile. "Where's Matt and Afa?"

"They're over in the office talking. What's happening?"

"We have something to tell you guys," said Roman.

"Okay," said Sika before he yelled for Roman's brother Matt and his uncle Afa.

Afa and Matt walked into the room and each greeted Tayla with a hug as well as Roman. "You two look happy," said Matt.

"We are," said Tayla. "Very happy."

"Oh really?" asked Sika.

"Really, Pops. Tayla won't be training for a while," he said.

"What why?" asked Sika, "she has come so far why stop now?"

"Because Roman and I are having a baby," answered Tayla with a smile.

"You two are having a baby?" asked Sika with a smile. "I'm having another grandchild?"

"Yes, Pops," said Roman with a smile, "Tay is pregnant."

"Congratulations," said Sika.

'Thank-you."

"Way to go, Bro," said Matt as he hugged his brother.

"Thanks," said Roman with a smile.

"Tay is glowing," said Afa. "When?"

"May 2nd," said Tayla.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile.

"I thought you two couldn't have a baby?" asked Sika.

"That's what we thought but here we are," said Tayla, "we are beyond excited."

"I can see it on your faces."

"Being a father is going to change your entire world for the best," said Matt. "Believe me I know."

"A baby is the best part of life," said Sika. "It will carry on your legacy."

"I know," said Roman. "But the doctor also told us that she could miscarry."

"She isn't going to miscarry," said Sika, "you went through so much to get here and there is no way you're going to lose this baby now."

"I hope not," said Roman. "We have pictures! Do you want to see?"

"Yes, Son," said Sika with proudness on his face for his son.

A couple days later Roman was packing to head back out on the road. "How long are you going to be gone this time?" asked Tayla as she watched her husband pack.

"Two weeks max and then we're coming here to Tampa to do a RAW show," he said. "I have to tell Vince the news so that he can remove me from some shows this spring. It's good the baby is coming after Wrestlemania so it won't be too hard to take time off."

"I know," she said, "what are we going to do after the baby gets here as far as you working?"

"I am going to cut back on my schedule," answered Roman. "I want to be in the baby's life as much as possible."

"Okay," she said. "I hate that you're leaving me today."

"I hate it too, Baby Girl, but I have to do what I have to do. I will be back before you know it. Take care of yourself and the baby. Remember to stay out of stressful situations."

"I will," she said. "I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but it's only 2 weeks and then I'll be back."

"Good," she said, "this is always the hardest part living without you while you're away."

"I know. I hate every minute I am away from you."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter and thank-you for everyone that favorited and followed the story. It is greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.***

Roman and the other two members of The Shield were sitting in catering getting a meal before RAW started. "How was your trip home, Roman?" Asked Dean Ambrose.

"It was good," he said before scooping a spoonful of potato salad into his mouth. "It was good to have a home cooked meal."

"I hear ya," said Seth Rollins. "How's your family doing?"

"Good," said Roman with a smile, "getting bigger but good."

"Your brother having another kid?" asked Dean.

"No," said Roman. "Tay and I are having a kid."

"No shit," said Dean, "congratulations."

"I thought you couldn't have kids?" asked Seth.

"It happened," said Roman.

"Well, Congratulations," said Seth.

"Thanks, Guys," he said with a smile while Bray Wyatt was hiding off in a corner listening to their conversation. He smiled at the news of Roman and his wife having a baby. He let out a sinister laugh to himself. "So we start the feud with the Wyatts tonight."

"Yeah I know. I am a little nervous about that," said Seth. "They are crazy."

"Tell me about it," said Dean.

"Well, people might think we're crazy," said Roman with a smile.

"We just want justice," said Dean.

"But the Wyatts," said Seth, "they go on these crazy rants and talk all sorts of nonsense. I just don't like it."

"Neither do I," said Roman. "And then things get too personal with them."

"I heard about that with Daniel Bryan," said Seth. "Fucking crazy fucks."

"Are you nervous?" asked Dean, "with Tay being pregnant and all?"

"Bray Wyatt and his crazy family better stay away from my wife. I'll destroy someone over my wife."

"You won't be alone," said Dean. "Let's go get ready for our match."

The Shield had just finished their 6 man tag match with The Usos and Santino. They had won the match and were in the ring getting their hands raised when the arena went black. The titan tron lit up with Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Eric Rowan on the screen. Roman, Dean and Seth looked up at the titan tron as Bray let out his normal evil laugh. "Shield," said Bray followed by heavy breathing, "you think you won?" He let out another evil laugh. "You didn't win. No the battle is just beginning," he said with another evil laugh adding to his sinister speech. "No, the battle is here. The devil wants to play. You think you won, you think you win. No you don't win. It's an illusion. You think you can play the game?" He asked with another evil laugh. "The battle is coming," said Bray before the lights cut off again leaving The Shield confused in the ring.

"Wow," said King. "I don't know what just happened but that made me uncomfortable."

"I know, King," said Michael Cole. "The Wyatt family is a strange crew."

Later that night; Roman was walking to the door of the arena to head back to his hotel room and to call his wife when Roman was stopped by Bray Wyatt. "Hello, Roman," he said getting uncomfortably close to Roman.

"Bray," said Roman backing up only to have Bray move closer making Roman feel more uncomfortable.

"Can you back up, Man?" asked Roman.

"Does it make you nervous?"

"Uncomfortable is more like it," said Roman. "What do you want, Bray?"

"Just to talk."

"I don't have time to talk," said Roman. "I have things to do."

"Like call your wife?" asked Bray intruding on Roman's personal life.

"Don't talk about my wife," said Roman.

"What's her name again? Tiffany? Talia?"

"None of your business," said Roman. "I have to go."

"Tayla," said Bray. "Right? Tayla is your wife's name."

"My wife and her name is none of your business. Don't worry about her," said Roman. "You don't need to worry about her."

"Hmm," said Bray. "I don't think I have ever met your wife."

"And you never will," said Roman as he clenched his fists. He could feel the rage building inside of him.

"That's a shame. I heard she's having a baby," said Bray. "That's cool."

"You don't get to ask about my wife, Bray. You don't get to worry about her. Just get her out of your mind now."

"That might be hard," said Bray with a laugh before he walked away.

Roman shook his head and said to himself, "crazy mother."

To say Roman was more uneasy about the feud with the Wyatts was an understatement he was terrified to even have a feud with Bray Wyatt and his goons. The fact Bray was so worried about Tayla and wanting to meet her was one foot on the line and Roman didn't like Bray getting so close to that line. Roman had kept his wife out of the public eye as well as out of the locker rooms. The only superstars that had met her were Dean and Seth. No one else had met her and he wanted to keep it that way. Roman had a big line between personal life and professional life. He was not going to let Bray cross that line ever.

Roman got back to his hotel room, took a shower, put on a pair of sweat pants, pulled his hair up into a ponytail and pulled out his cell phone to call Tayla. He heard the phone ring two times before she answered it with sleep in her voice. "Hey, Baby," she said.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to hang up and call back in the morning?"

"No, I am awake now," said Tayla. "I saw the show."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. What was Bray Wyatt talking about?"

"I have no idea sometimes I don't think he knows what he's talking about," said Roman.

"It was creepy."

"Not as creepy as him asking about you," said Roman.

"He was asking about me?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah before I left the arena. He knows you're pregnant and knows your name. He was talking about how he never met you. It was weird."

"Why though?"

"Because he's crazy," said Roman. "I told you I had a bad feeling about this entire thing. I think I should tell Vince to stop it now. I'm uncomfortable."

"Roman, then you'll get punished," said Tayla.

"A punishment is worth keeping you safe. I just don't trust, Bray Wyatt."

"I don't trust him either but I think you're getting too worked up about this," said Tayla, "just relax. It was only a couple questions."

"It was his eyes; they had crazy in them, I didn't like it," said Roman. "I'm telling you it wasn't right."

"Are you sure you're not over exaggerating?"

"Tay, you know I'm a pretty laid back and chill person so why would I over exaggerate? He had craziness in his eyes like he was going to do something crazy. I don't know I just didn't like it."

"Well, just relax, Baby," she said.

"I'm trying. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Roman, now you're being ridiculous. You better get some sleep," she said. "You have a busy week."

"I know but I just don't feel right," said Roman.

"Baby, you're going to be all right okay?"

"If you say so," said Roman having no confidence in his wife's words. "So how are you?"

"Tired, bored and sick," said Tayla.

"Everything going all right with the baby?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "The baby is doing fine."

"Good," said Roman. "Well, I'm going to let you go back to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and get some sleep," said Tayla.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too," said Tayla before hanging up the phone. Roman hung up his phone and laid down on the bed. He still felt uneasy about Bray Wyatt. He couldn't figure it out but he had a bad feeling about it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A week later Tayla was out doing some grocery shopping in the afternoon. She was loading up the car when her cell phone started going off. She dug in her purse to find it and when she pulled it out she read "unknown number" on the screen. She threw it back in her purse and closed the trunk. When she got home she saw that she had a new voicemail. She dialed the number to listen to it expecting it to be the doctor or someone else. The message played and no words were spoken just heavy breathing. Tayla deleted the message without giving it another thought and began to unpack her groceries.

When Tayla finished putting her groceries away she made herself something to eat for lunch before she took a nap. Being pregnant had exhausted her and she always tried to get that nap in during the day. As she was eating the doorbell rang. She put her sandwich down and walked over to answer the door. There was a man standing in brown shorts and a brown shirt wearing a name badge with the name Steve on it. "Hello?" said Tayla.

"I have a delivery for a Tayla Reigns," said the man.

"Okay," said Tayla as she signed the paper. "What is it?"

"5 dozen roses," he said.

"5 dozen roses?" asked Tayla.

"5 dozen," he said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Tayla. The delivery man brought the roses into the house for Tayla and laid them down on the table. A sweet aroma filled the air as 5 dozen roses filled her dining room. There were roses of almost every color a person could think of; red, white, yellow, purple and the rarest color of all black. Tayla had never seeing a black rose before let alone 12 of them. They were uniquely beautiful because of their rarity. "Who are they from?" she asked the man.

"I don't know. It's signed anonymously," he said. "Have a good day, Ma'am."

"You too," she said walking him to the door. She shut the door behind him and walked back to the dining room to look for a card in the roses. She went through the red, the white, the yellow and the purple before she finally found a card in the black roses. She read the card, "Roses that smell as sweet as can be and are as beautiful as the woman receiving them." There was no name on the card so she assumed they were from Roman but Roman had never randomly given her roses unless it was her birthday, their anniversary or Valentine's Day. She figured maybe it all had to do with the baby. She laid the card down and went to finish her sandwich.

Tayla went upstairs shortly after lunch to take a nap. She was tossing and turning for a few minutes before she went to sleep. She felt a presence as she slept but didn't wake up. She could hear noises in the house as she lay half asleep. The drawers in her bedroom were opening and closing. The footsteps went into the bathroom and back out before she heard the closet open. She didn't get up. She looked over at her dresser and thought she saw a figure but she wasn't sure. She thought it was all a dream and then she heard the front door shut. She got up out of bed and walked downstairs. "Roman?" she called out. "Is that you?" She opened the front door but didn't see anyone. She jumped and her heart went into her throat when the house phone rang. She ran to answer it. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, Tayla," said the voice on the other end. It was one she never heard before. "Who is this?" She asked but didn't' get an answer. "Hello," she said but not another word was spoken except she could hear breathing. Goosebumps went up her back and her heart raced. "Hello," she said before the person hung up on the other end. She put the phone down as her hands shook. She locked the door and laid down on the couch. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or if she had really heard and saw someone in her house. Her thoughts took over and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Later that night Roman and his teammates had won another match when the arena went black once again. The Wyatt family appeared on the titan tron. "Hush little baby, don't say a word," sang Bray Wyatt followed by an evil laugh. "Bray's going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine," he sang again with another laugh. "Babies are innocent little lambs," he said running his fingers through his beard. "They don't know which way to go. They don't know who to follow. Shield you followed the path you were raised to follow but innocent babies don't know where to go," said Bray as he breathed heavily, "if you don't raise them right they follow the wrong way. You have to direct them. A baby is the sweetest gift on this earth," he said getting to Roman because he felt it was about his unborn child. "Where can one find a baby?" asked Bray in his voice. "Roman?" Roman shook his head angrily. "Your baby is my chosen one," he said. "The chosen one to follow the buzzards," he said with a laugh before the screen went black.

Roman in a rage rushed to the back followed by Dean and Seth. "Wyatt!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"Roman, calm down," said Dean. "Don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Don't do anything I regret?" asked Roman, "he just called my child the chosen one for his satanic bullshit. I'm going to kill him!"

"Roman," said Seth, "it was a promo. He isn't going to do anything to your baby."

"Is it, Seth? What if it was your child? Would you be calm about it?" asked Roman.

"Well, no," said Seth.

"Exactly," he said before running again. "WYATT!" Dean and Seth tried to keep up with him but couldn't catch him. Roman rounded a corner and saw Bray Wyatt sitting on a trunk with Luke Harper and Eric Rowan standing on each side. "Wyatt, you son of a bitch," said Roman as he charged at him.

He was stopped by Luke and Eric. Bray let out a laugh. "So naïve," he said. "it took you long enough to find me," he said laughing once again.

"Get off of me," said Roman as he was held by Luke and Eric. "My baby is none of your business Wyatt. My baby isn't your chosen one for your evil games."

"Roman, Roman, Roman," he said. "You have so much to learn."

"You have a lot to learn if you ever mention my baby to me again or try to use my baby in your crazy psychotic plot you are going to be a dead man. Leave my family out of it," he said with rage filling his body.

"I can't help what I know," said Bray toying with Roman. "Let him go," said Bray. Luke and Eric let go of him instantly. "Things would go a lot easier if you just do what you need to," said Bray. "Follow the buzzards." Bray and the rest of the Wyatt family walked away. In frustration Roman kicked the trunk Bray had been sitting on.

Roman immediately called Tayla when he got back to his locker room. "Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Tay," he said, "I'm sorry."

"About Wyatt?"

"Yeah," he said, "that wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did. It's fine," said Tayla. "Thank-you for the roses you sent me."

"Roses? What are you talking about roses?"

"The beautiful roses you sent me. You know the 5 dozen roses you sent me?" she asked.

"Tayla, I didn't' send you any roses."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know but I didn't send you anything. Get rid of them," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," said Roman. "Get them out of the house," he said having a bad feeling about it. He knew who sent them.

"But they're pretty," she said.

"Tayla, get rid of them," he said.

"All right," she said, "things have been weird today."

"What do you mean weird?" asked Roman.

"Well, first I got a voice mail that was just heavy breathing and then the roses. There were even black ones."

"Black roses symbolize death, Tayla, get them out of the house."

"Okay," said Tayla. "I will throw them out."

"What else happened?"

"I don't know. It was weird I was taking a nap but I felt like someone was in the room with me. I could hear drawers opening and footsteps. I thought I saw someone in the room but I don't know if it was a dream or not. Then I heard the door shut. No one was out there. Then I got a phone call it was just weird."

"Did you call the police?" asked Roman.

"No because I don't know if it was real or not."

"Is anything missing?"

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Well, keep the door locked and don't answer the phone unless it's me or family."

"Okay," said Tayla. "Is this all?"

"Yeah," he said, "I have to go take care of something."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you too," said Roman before hanging up the phone. He stormed out of the locker room and found the Wyatts' locker room. He burst through the door. "You son of a bitch!" He charged at Bray to be stopped once again by Harper and Rowan.

"What now?"

"You were in my house today," said Roman. "You sent my wife flowers."

"Did I? If I don't know where your house is and I don't know who your wife is how could I send flowers or be in your house?"

"I don't know but you did it."

"I think you're going crazy," said Bray. "I've been in Houston all day today."

"Don't lie to me, Wyatt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with his eyes shifting.

"You do and I'm going to prove it was you," said Roman before Bray let out an evil laugh.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tayla's eyes flicked open as she felt Roman's hard muscular arms wrapped around her and the Tampa sun shining through their window. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand; 8:30 lit up on the clock. She moaned and turned her head into Roman's chest snuggling closer to him. Roman's arms tighten around her body. "Good morning," he mutters before kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning," she muttered into his chest. "When did you get home?" she asked.

"Probably around 2 this morning, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't even hear you come in or feel you come in."

"You were in a deep sleep," he said. "Haven't you been sleeping?"

"I have that's all I want to do," she said.

"The baby?"

"Yeah," she said, "or I'm throwing up or eating."

"I guess sleep is good," he said.

"Yeah," she said as she ran her fingers over his chest. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," he said, "and I am going to be home with you every night this week."

"Good," she said.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked as he ran his fingertips over her back.

"Well, we are having lunch with my mom and dad," she said, "and then I guess you're going to RAW."

"Lunch with your parents?" he asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Do we have to? Your mom hates me."

"Yes we have to," she said, "I want to tell them about the baby. It would help if you're there."

Roman moaned, "fine," he said. "But first time she judges me I am out."

"Fair enough," she said.

"I had a different idea of how to spend the day together," he said with a smile.

"Really? What?"

"You know, Baby Girl," he said giving Tayla butterflies. It still amazed her that after 10 years together he could still give her butterflies.

"We don't have to meet my parents till 12," she said, "It's 8:30 now."

"Mmm," he said kissing the top of her forehead. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said with a smile, "now show me," she said pulling Roman on top of her.

After they spent the morning making love to one another they went to a restaurant to have lunch with Tayla's parents. Roman dreaded every minute of it because Tayla's mom; Cheryl didn't like him at all and never approved of their relationship. She even refused to be a part of their wedding. He couldn't even imagine how she was going to react to them having a baby together. Roman wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants with his hair pulled into a ponytail walked in holding Tayla's hand who was wearing a black halter top and khaki shorts with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. They were directed to the table Tayla's parents were sitting at. "Tayla," said Cheryl as she stood up to greet her daughter. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun and her diamond necklace poked Tayla as she hugged her.

"Mom," said Tayla letting go of Roman's hand to hug her mom. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," she said, "it's been too long."

"I know," said Tayla. She tried to avoid spending time with her parents especially her mother because she was not happy with Tayla's choices in life like giving up medical school to be with Roman. "Dad," she said with a smile before hugging her father who stood up.

"Hey, Tay," he said hugging her. "Roman," he said shaking his hand.

"Dad," he said. "Ms. Shields," he said to Cheryl.

"Roman," she said with disdain in her voice before sitting down. Roman pulled Tayla's chair out for her before sitting down next to her. "You two are late," said Cheryl.

"Sorry," said Tayla. "Roman just got home this morning."

"Okay," she said. "Tayla, you know who I ran into the other day?"

"Who?" asked Tayla as she looked over her menu.

"Stephanie Palm," she said talking about her best friend whose daughter was often compared to Tayla.

"Oh really," said Tayla with very little interest. "And?"

"Kayla just got a job at a hospital in Los Angeles," she said, "doesn't that make you want to go back to medical school?"

"Not really," she said. "I have no interest in medical school."

"That's right you want to be a wrestler. Why I have no idea," said her mom.

"Because it's what she wants," said her father. "Cheryl, Tayla is 28 years old. She can make her own decisions and do what she wants. She's married."

"I know," she said glaring at Roman. "I'm sure you had no influence in that decision."

"I didn't," said Roman. "She chose it herself."

"I'm sure," she said.

"I think it's cool," said her dad.

"Thanks, Dad," said Tayla.

"You're welcome," he said before the waitress came to take their drinks and food orders.

"You ordered a lot of food," said Cheryl after hearing Tayla's larger order of food.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I see that," she said before an awkward silence filled the air.

"So," said Tayla's dad, "Roman, how is the business going?"

"It's going," said Roman. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm in some type of storyline that I don't like."

"Fair enough," he said as their food was brought to the table.

When they were finished eating Tayla said, "Mom, Dad, Roman and I have something we want to tell you."

"Okay," said her mom. "What is that?"

"We're going to have a baby," she said with a smile.

"What? When?" asked her mom with excitement.

"May," said Tayla.

"Congratulations," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Tayla.

"Wonderful," said her dad with a proud Grandpa smile on his face. "Congratulations," he said shaking Roman's hand.

"I surely hope though if it's a boy you cut his hair," she said.

"Mom," said Tayla.

"I mean look at Roman's hair. Don't you think it's time for a haircut?"

"No," said Roman, "not really. It's common in my culture for the men to have long hair and if we have a son his hair will not be cut either unless he wants to."

"He will look like a little girl," said Cheryl.

"Not when he's around my family," said Roman.

"I just don't agree with it," she said.

"Well, I don't think anyone should worry about anything," said Tayla, "we don't even know if it is a boy or not so let's not discuss this right now."

"She's right," said Roman.

"Any names picked out?"

"No," said Tayla, "but it won't be up to us."

"What do you mean it won't be up to you?"

"In my culture," said Roman, "it is tradition for the grandfather to name the first born child of each of their children's families so my dad is going to name the baby."

"That's not fair," said Cheryl, "you two should get a say."

"We will on the next baby," said Roman, "and if we don't like it there's always the middle name the baby can go by."

"Tayla, are you okay with that?" asked her mom.

"Roman respects our beliefs and traditions so I am going to respect his," she said. "It doesn't matter."

"Why can't we name the baby?" asked her mom.

"Because that's not how it works," said Tayla. "You can name the next one if it makes you feel better."

"This is our first grandchild. I think we should name it," she said.

"I'm getting a headache," said Tayla. "Just stop, Mom."

"I just don't understand this whole thing," she said. "You're giving his family control over your baby's name."

"It's not the crisis you're making it out to be," said Tayla.

"And for what? Roman won't even be around to be with it. You're going to be on your own with it."

"Actually," said Roman, "I am planning on cutting back on my schedule once the baby arrives. Once Wrestlemania is over I am taking a few months off from the ring to be with Tay and the baby and then I will only be working 2 house shows a month and working the TV events. I won't be gone nearly as much. Tay and I talked about it and I talked about it with my boss. I think we got this under control. Thank-you for your concern though."

"Sure," she said, "I will believe it when I see it."

"I'm ready to go," said Tayla annoyed with her mom. "I'm not supposed to be in stressful situations and this has me stressed out. I want to leave."

"Honey," said Cheryl as Tayla and Roman stood up.

"No, Mom, I really have to go," she said. "Dad, I will call you later."

"Okay, Bye," he said giving her a hug.

"Tayla," said Cheryl, "please don't leave."

"Bye, Mom," she said before her and Roman walked away. She hated leaving her mom like that but the situation was going to get ugly so she wanted to stop a fight before one happened between Roman and her mom.

When they got home Roman was starting to get ready for RAW and getting ready to head to the arena. "Your mom is really upset isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Tayla as she sat on the couch. "She'll get over it."

"I know," he said.

"Roman, can I come to the show with you tonight?" she asked.

"Tay, I don't think that's a good idea. You know with Bray running around."

"But you never take me to a show with you," said Tayla. "I really want to go to the show tonight."

"Tay, not today. The stakes are just too high. I don't trust Bray Wyatt. I promise you can come another night," he said.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" she asked.

"No I'm not embarrassed of you," he said.

"Then why don't you ever take me with you to work?"

"Because I am keeping my personal life separate from my business life. I don't want you around all those guys in the locker room."

"You do know I work with 90% men right?"

"I know, Tay. Just not tonight. You can come tomorrow night. I promise. I just don't trust Bray."

"Whatever," said Tayla.

"Tay, don't be mad," he said. "I love you and tonight just isn't the best night for you to be there. Bray is too much of a risk."

"I understand," she said sadly. "I just want to be with you."

"I know. I promise I will make it up to you. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "You owe me."

"I owe you," he said with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Hope you enjoy this chapter.***

"Hey, Bro," said Seth to Roman as he walked into the locker room.

"Hey," said Roman as he threw his bag down.

"What's up?" asked Seth.

"Tayla is pissed at me," said Roman.

"What happened?"

"I didn't bring her to the show," he said. "She wanted to come I can't bring her here with that crazy psycho Bray Wyatt running around. If he would so much as look at her the wrong way I would kill him."

"Roman, you are paranoid for no reason," said Dean. "Bray is not going to do anything to Tayla. He is all talk."

"Yeah?" asked Roman. "He was in my house and has been fucking with my wife for the last couple weeks; sending her black roses and shit. He's lucky I haven't torn him apart yet."

"How do you know that's Bray? It could be anyone," said Dean. "Stop overreacting."

"I wouldn't call it overreacting. He is harassing my wife; my pregnant wife who will probably end up miscarrying the baby soon because we were told we weren't making it to 12 weeks and with all this stress it is only going to make it happen faster."

"Just relax, Man," said Dean.

"You don't understand," said Roman as he stormed out of the locker room. Dean was always trying to tell him not to worry about something. Dean didn't understand because it wasn't his wife and it wasn't his girlfriend.

"You're an ass you know that," said Seth. "It is Tayla; Roman's wife, can't you be a little sympathetic."

"You don't think he's overreacting?" asked Dean.

"No I don't because if it was the woman I love I would be out for blood. Dean, that's his wife. He loves her more than anything on this earth. You would do the same and you know it."

"Not as bad as him. He wouldn't even bring his wife to the show. Don't you think she would be safer with the hounds of justice opposed to being at home alone? Sometimes Roman doesn't think and it's really sad."

"Whatever you say," said Seth.

Tayla sat at the dinner table eating dinner by herself waiting for RAW to start so she could see what all Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family had planned for The Shield and what The Shield had in store for the Wyatts. She put her plate in the sink and was heading to the living room when the house phone started to ring. "Hello," she said as she answered the phone. Laughing filed the other end, "who is this?" she asked as the laughing continued. It was an evil laugh one that sounded like Bray Wyatt. She hung up the phone and turned it off for the night. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. As she got comfortable the doorbell rang. She moaned as she got up to answer it. She turned the porch light on and opened the door to complete darkness and no one standing there. She shut the door and locked it. She made her way back to the couch. She turned on the TV and started looking through the guide to find something to watch to keep her busy until RAW came on. The floors were creaking but she never batted an eye knowing it was an old house so creaks were common. She pressed okay to watch Jeopardy when she felt a wet cloth pressed tightly against her face with a big hand. She fought as much as she could but the smell of chlorine filled her nose and overpowered her. She fell unconscious as she was picked up by none other than Bray Wyatt.

"Hey, Tay," said Roman as he talked to her voicemail, "I guess you're asleep. I wanted to apologize for being an asshole. I'm really sorry. I should have brought you to the show. I'm sorry for being selfish. I will make it up to you. I promise and I would never be embarrassed of you. You are my entire world. You mean everything to me and you're the reason I wake up every day. I love you, Baby. Call me when you get this message." Roman hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

Tayla's eyes flicked open and the room was blurry. She was in a dark room lit by a little lantern. She tried to move her hands but they were bound to a chair. She tried to scream but her mouth was taped. She wanted to run but her feet were tied together. She started to fight against the chair holding her. "Oh, you're not getting out of here," said a familiar voice followed by a sadistic chuckle. "No there's no way out," said Bray Wyatt as he appeared in front of Tayla. She tried to fight more when she saw him in front of her. The chair started bouncing as she fought to get loose but she was stopped by Luke and Eric placing a hand on each shoulder. Tayla stopped fighting. "There you go," said Bray with an evil smile. "The world is a dark and scary place, Tayla; a dark and scary place. Everyone thinks they are safe in the comfort of their own home," he said with a laugh, "but they're not. I was taught at a young age that if there is something I want I take it. Your baby is a special baby. It is the chosen one to help me take out the liars, the cheaters, the fake heroes." He let out another laugh. "Oh yes, your baby is special, Tayla, starting with your husband." Tayla closed her eyes as Bray got closer to her face, "open those eyes, Darling," he said forcing her eyes to open. "Your husband says he loves you and you mean the world to him and blah blah blah it doesn't matter. We're going to see how true his love is for you. We're going to see," said Bray before he kissed her forehead. "It's almost showtime, Darling." Tayla was disgusted to feel his wet lips on her forehead and to smell the whisky on his breath. She could feel the grease from the hands of Harper and Rowan sinking through her shirt onto her shoulder. She felt dirty after Bray's kiss. He let out an evil laugh before he walked away from her.

Roman and The Shield were getting ready to go out for their match against 3MB when Roman started to get worried about Tayla not calling him back yet. He pulled out his phone and started to call her. "What are you doing, Man?" asked Seth.

"Calling Tayla, I haven't heard from her yet," he answered.

"She hasn't called you back yet?" asked Seth. "That's not like her."

"I know," said Roman. "Something isn't right. What if something is wrong with her?"

"Look," said Seth, "we have a match to get through and as soon as that match is over you and me can go to your house to make sure she's okay. All right?"

"All right," said Roman feeling strange. He couldn't pin point his emotions. It was between fear and nervousness. It was one he never felt before. "Let's do this," he said putting his phone back into his pocket.

A quick victory for The Shield over 3MB; they stood in the ring with their hands raised as the beginning of the Wyatts' promo flashed on the screen. The arena went black and for the first time in the feud Roman got chills up his back. Bray Wyatt appeared on the screen holding a lantern. "Lies, Lies, Lies," he said with an evil sadistic laugh, "that's all you have in the world today. You have liars and cheaters. The lies keep coming. You start off lying about the small things and the lie gets bigger and bigger and bigger until it starts eating you alive. Like a maggot it digests you little by little. The world is full of falsifications and fakes. It is my job to take out the liars and the fakes," he said as he let out another laugh. "Sometimes your heart and body know what's next before it happens. Right, Roman?" Roman looked at the titan tron with confusion. He had no idea what Wyatt was talking about. "Oh," said Bray, "you look confused, Roman." Heavy breaths escaped from Bray Wyatt. "Maybe this will help you understand," he said as Tayla tied to a chair, being held down by Harper and Rowan appeared on the screen.

Bray let out a laugh before removing the tape from Tayla's mouth. "ROMAN HELP ME! HELP!" she yelled and then let out a scream. Seth and Dean looked at Roman who had a look of fear and rage on his face. Tayla yelled, "HELP ME! HELP!" Before the screen went black. Roman took off to the back.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"WYATT!" yelled Roman as he stormed through the backstage area. He charged through the hallways bursting open closed doors. "WHERE IS MY WIFE! WYATT! WHERE ARE YOU; YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he burst open another door to see only emptiness. He busted into the divas locker room causing the divas to shriek, "sorry," he said before closing the door. He continued down the hallway looking for Bray Wyatt and his wife. He was overcome with rage and any obstacle that stood in his way became a victim of his wrath. "WYATT! You're a dead man!" he yelled as he was stopped by Drew McIntyre.

"Roman," he said, "calm down, Mate. Tayla is going to be okay. Just relax."

"Relax?" asked Roman as if Drew had asked him in a foreign language. "Don't tell me to relax! It's my fucking wife," he said as he pushed Drew out of the way causing him to land 3 feet away. Roman picked up a trunk and threw it down the hallway. "When I find Bray Wyatt he is a dead man!" Roman stormed off down to catering to ask if anyone had seen Bray. He stormed into catering and everyone looked at him. "Has anyone seen Bray Wyatt?" Everyone looked at him but no one could answer his question. "I said Have any of you seen Bray Wyatt?" he asked again in a forceful tone. Again no one answered him as they looked at him if he had two heads or something. "Okay," he said with a laugh. "No one wants to answer me? Well fuck all of you," he said before he destroyed the catering table throwing food off the table, throwing the table and throwing chairs. The superstars cleared out of the room quickly.

Roman started back down the hallway yelling for Bray when he was stopped by John Cena. "Roman, Man calm down take a breath."

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down. Where's my wife?"

"I don't know," said Cena.

"Goodbye," said Roman before he continued on his path of destruction.

He was stopped once again this time by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. "Roman, calm down right now," said Triple H. "You destroyed the entire backstage area. I know you're upset but…" he said before he was interrupted.

"You know I'm upset?" asked Roman with a small chuckle. "You don't know how I feel. None of you assholes know how I feel."

"Calm down," said Stephanie hiding behind Triple H.

"Calm down," said Roman. "You want me to fucking calm down? I'll calm down," he said before picking up another trunk and throwing it down the hallway causing another crash.

"Roman," said Triple H, "you are out of line."

"I'm out of line," said Roman as he grabbed Triple H by his jacket and threw him up against the wall. "Where is Bray Wyatt and where is my wife?"

"Roman, I don't know," said Triple H. "I have no idea."

"Wasn't it your idea to have Bray Wyatt kidnap my wife?"

"No," said Triple H. "I would never do that without talking to you first. I didn't plan this."

"So this psycho really kidnapped my wife?"

"It looks like it," said Triple H.

"I should rip your head off right now," said Roman.

"Hey," said Stephanie. "Hunter is not the one you're angry with. It is Bray Wyatt that you want. Let him go."

"Fine," said Roman before he let go of Triple H. "So what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know," said Triple H straightening out his jacket. "But you just need to calm down. I know you're pissed and I know you want to rip Bray Wyatt's head off but that is no excuse for this," he said pointing to Roman's destruction. "That will come out of your pay."

"Come out of my pay? Do I look like I give a shit? My wife is missing! I think I have more things to worry about than money being taken out of my pay," said Roman still filled with anger.

"Right," said Triple H. "I got it."

"Unbelievable," said Roman as he walked away. He stopped himself in the hallway and punched the wall. He fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes. His rage had been taken over by fear. He was so worried about Tayla and what Bray Wyatt was doing to her. He thought of the baby and how Tayla had a high risk pregnancy. He was sure that she had miscarried by now and she was alone. He broke into sobs as Seth Rollins joined him. "I love her," he said.

"I know," said Seth. "We're going to find her," he said putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Bray has to show up to work at some point."

"I'll kill him," said Roman.

"I know," said Seth.

"If anything happens to the baby or Tayla I will never forgive myself. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"I should have brought her to the show," said Roman, "but I was a selfish asshole."

"And he would have taken her from here," said Seth. "It's not your fault. Bray is a psychopath. No one knows what he's thinking half the time."

"But it's Tayla. What if he does something crazy to her?"

"I think the crazy thing was taking her. He can't seriously think the Hounds of Justice are going to let him get away with it is he?"

"He won't," said Roman. "When I see him."

"I know," said Seth.

"Seth," said Roman.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't know," said Seth.

"Oh," said Roman. "I am going to find Bray."

"I'm going to help you."

"Your husband isn't going to find you," said Bray as he taunted Tayla. "You mines well get used to me. We're going to be good friends; very good friends," he said before laughing. Tayla turned her head as she was still tied to the chair. Bray turned her head to face him. "No, no, no Mrs. Reigns, you have to look at me." Tayla shook her head. "Rowan," said Bray, "remove the tape from her mouth."

"Are you sure?" asked Rowan. "What if she screams?"

"Who's going to hear her?" he asked. "No one is going to hear her," he said with a laugh. "No one." He said before laughing an evil laugh.

Rowan removed the tape from Tayla's mouth. She let out a loud scream before she yelled, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Sweetheart, you can yell all you want but no one can hear you," said Bray with a smile. "Roman did all right for himself," he said looking her over. "He did very well," he said before Tayla spit in his face. He laughed at her before he licked her spit off his face. "Mmm," he said. Bray made Tayla feel dirty. She felt the need to take a shower. She looked around the room. It was dark and cold. She could hear water dripping from the distance. There was very little light coming from a lantern but not much else. There were three mattresses on the floor all covered in dirt. The floor was made of dirt and small rocks. The smell of mist was in the air. There was a small wooden table and a small wooden stove off in the corner as well as a metal tub and a sink. It was if she was in a cave somewhere. "Welcome," said Bray before his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah," he said. "No one is going to find her trust me," he said with a laugh. "She is beautiful," he said admiring Tayla's curly brown hair that went to the middle of her arms, her tanned skin and dark brown eyes. "All right," he said. "I can do that. You don't have to pay me for this. It's my pleasure," he said with a laugh. "Always my pleasure," he said before hanging up the phone.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

"The sun has risen and the day has started," sang Bray as Tayla's eyes blinked open. She was hoping everything was a nightmare but when she couldn't move her hands or her feet she realized it was all real and she was being held in some hole by the Wyatt family. Her pants were soaked from not being able to use the bathroom causing her to have an accident overnight. "It's a beautiful day. It's a beautiful day," Bray continued to sing. Tayla looked around and saw Rowan and Harper sleeping on their mattresses and saw Bray at the stove cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. It made her stomach growl with each breath she took. Bray turned and looked at her. "You're awake," he said with a smile. He put food on a plate for her and walked over to her. "Good morning, Darling," he said. Tayla turned her head and refused to look at him. "Tayla, I have breakfast for you," he said, "eat up."

"How am I supposed to eat when I can't use my hands," she said.

"That's right," he said with a laugh. "Let me feed you."

"I'd rather die," she said.

"Come on, Sweet heart," he said scooping some eggs on a fork for her. He put the fork up to her lips but Tayla refused to open her mouth. "Sweet heart, you have to eat. Your baby needs to eat. It is the chosen one."

"No," she said.

"It's not a request," he said before laughing.

"Why do you laugh about everything?"

He shrugged his shoulders and held the fork to her mouth again. She refused to eat. She turned her head each time he tried to feed her. "Fine," he said, "starve," he said before throwing the plate. "Ungrateful," he said before getting up. He walked over to Harper and Rowan and kicked them each awake. "Get up!" Tears burned in Tayla's eyes. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her husband. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. Rowan and Harper each jumped up. Tayla was disgusted by how greasy they looked and Harper's white shirt was covered in grease and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Tayla.

"You already went on yourself," said Bray, "might as well do it again."

"Can I at least take a bath or something?"

"No," said Bray. "You don't want to eat you don't take a bath."

"But," she said.

"But," he said mocking her. "Shut up."

"Can't you just let me go? Roman will give you anything you want," she pleaded. "However much money you want you can have it. Our house you can have it. Just please let me go," she said with tears in her eyes.

Bray let out a laugh and said, "the only thing I want is your baby. Nothing else matters to me."

"That's out of the question," replied Tayla. "Please, Bray, let me go."

"Can't do that," he said.

"Can you at least untie me?" she asked pulling at the rope tied at her wrists. "It hurts."

"Why so you can trick me and run away? I don't think so," said Bray.

"I won't run," she said, "I'm too weak to run. I have to go to the hospital."

"You're fine," said Bray.

"No, I am high risk. I have to go to doctor appointments and hospitals."

"My dad is a doctor," said Bray. "He will take care of you."

"A real doctor," she said. "with modern technology."

"You don't think my daddy is a real doctor?" he asked getting into Tayla's face. Tayla flinched and he laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Darling."

"Then let me go," she said.

"Let me think about that..no," he said.

"Please," she said.

"Shut up!" he yelled causing Tayla to break out crying.

Roman moaned as the sun shined through his bedroom window. His eyes burned from sleepiness and crying, he squeezed Tayla's pillow tightly as he lay in their bed. The smell of her coconut shampoo was freshly on the pillow case and the scent of her perfume burned into the pillow case. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare he was in but he had no luck. Tayla's cell phone was still charging on the nightstand where she left it the night before. He had no way to even get in contact with her. He moaned as the doorbell rang. He got up and walked down the stairs sluggishly. He had no energy to do anything. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest and stepped on millions of times. He opened the door to see Dean Ambrose standing there. "Dean," he said.

"Hey," said Dean.

"Come in," said Roman inviting him in. Dean stepped inside the door and Roman shut the door behind him.

"You look like shit," said Dean.

"Yeah well I didn't sleep," he said rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't. My wife is missing."

"No word yet?"

"No," said Roman as they walked to the living room. "It just doesn't make sense. What is the point of bringing Tayla into this? She's innocent and our baby is innocent. Why did he have to make it personal? And for what? For fame? Is this worth it?"

"He's crazy," said Dean as he sat down on the couch. "Did you try calling Wyatt's cell?"

"No but Seth did and he hasn't gotten an answer; he gave up," said Roman. "Did you try?"

"Yeah but got nothing."

"He isn't going to answer," said Roman. "I can't stop blaming myself for this. If I would have brought her to the show she wouldn't have been here alone and he wouldn't have taken her. I shouldn't have left her. I should have protected her."

"Yeah," said Dean. "You mind if I have a beer?"

"My wife is missing and you want a beer?"

"Sorry," he said, "that was out of line."

"Whatever," said Roman, "they're in the fridge."

"Thanks, you want one?"

"No," he said.

"Okay," said Dean as he went to get a beer. "Did you call the police?" he asked as he opened his beer.

"Yeah. They are on it," said Roman. "When I see Bray Wyatt he is dead."

"You think he'll show up at Smackdown tonight?"

"He's not that dumb," said Roman. "He knows I'm waiting for him."

"We are all waiting for him. There are some things you do and taking another man's wife is not one of them. Is Tayla going to be okay? I know she has complications."

"I hope so," said Roman. "If anything happens to her or the baby…" he said as his heart ached. He couldn't even think about losing his wife or baby. "I'll kill him."

"This is crazy," he said. "I don't even know who does shit like this."

"The Wyatt family," said Roman. "Tayla is a bad ass though so I am hoping she is strong enough to fight them off."

"Even you, Seth and I can't fight them off and there are three of us."

"Thanks for the hope," said Roman.

"You have to look at it realistically," he said taking a swig of beer. "We'll find him."

"We damn well better," said Roman as his phone rang. His heart jumped and he got excited hoping that it was Bray or Tayla. He looked at the screen and said, "fuck."

"What?" asked Dean.

"It's Tay's mom. She is going to kill me for this."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you all so much***

Roman sat letting his phone ring. "Answer it," said Dean.

"I don't want to," he said, "she is going to kill me."

"Answer it!" said Dean.

"All right," said Roman before he answered the phone. "Hi," he said.

"Where is my daughter, Roman?"

"I don't know," he said. "I have no idea where she is."

"It would be easier if you just told the truth, Roman."

"I am telling the truth. The Wyatt family has her hidden somewhere. I have no idea where she is. If I did I don't think I would be sitting here," he said.

"Don't act like you didn't have a part in this. I know you have something to do with it."

"You think I had my own pregnant wife kidnapped?" he asked as Dean looked at him before taking a swig of beer. Dean chuckled to himself.

"It's pretty convenient isn't it? I mean you two had a fight before she disappeared."

"And I called her apologizing for that fight. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know what I'm talking about," she said, "you better get my daughter back home and soon."

"I don't know where she is. The police are looking for her."

"Why aren't you? Why are you sitting there doing nothing?"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me that I had my wife kidnapped. I was up all night. I think you're crazy for even thinking I would hurt her like this or even put my child in danger."

"She told me about your fight, Roman then she goes missing," she said.

"Goodbye," said Roman before hanging up the phone. He was too emotionally exhausted to fight with his mother-in-law and listen to her crazy accusations. He knew he had nothing to do with Tayla disappearing and felt it took a lot of balls for her mom to accuse him of having anything to do with it. "Unbelievable."

"What's wrong?" asked Dean.

"She's blaming me for this. She is saying I had something to do with it."

"Well," said Dean, "I can see how she would think that. I mean you two did have a pretty big fight before she was taken."

"So you think I had something to do with this too?" asked Roman.

"I didn't say that," said Dean. "I'm just saying the police are going to start looking and find out about that fight. Then they're going to start pointing to you. You're going to become the number 1 suspect."

"Do you actually think I would hurt Tayla?" asked Roman. He was shocked by a man he considered to be his best friend to accuse him of something so heinous.

"Of course not," he said. "You love her. I'm just telling you what the police will think."

"Whatever, Dean, I know that crazy fucker did this on his own. I don't even want to talk about it because I'm getting pissed off," said Roman. "I'm going to look for Tayla today. Are you coming with me or no?"

"I can't," said Dean. "I have other plans. Sorry."

"Okay," said Roman. "I'll see you at Smackdown tonight."

"You're going?"

"Yeah," he said, "I have to do something to keep me from going insane."

"All right, I will see you then. Good luck," said Dean.

Roman went out in Tampa looking for all the places he thought Tayla could be or where Bray could have taken her. He had no luck. Everywhere he looked was either abandoned or he was turned away. His heart broke every time he showed a picture to someone on the street of Tayla asking if they had seen her and they told him no. It was starting to feel like a lost cause. He wasn't going to give up and promised he would find her no matter what. He was going to stop at nothing.

Later that evening Roman walked into the arena in Miami, Florida and to his locker room. He was trying to avoid everyone in the back because he didn't want to hear about how sorry they were with everything that happened with Tayla. He just didn't want to hear about it because it was like picking a scab from a cut over and over again. He walked into his locker room to see Seth sitting down on his phone. "All right," he said, "thanks."

"Hey," said Roman as he laid his bag down.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Seth.

"Numb," said Roman. "I went looking for Tayla today. I had no luck finding her."

"I tried today too. I've been calling around and no luck. Are you sure you want to be here tonight? You look rough," he said looking at Roman. Roman wasn't dressed as nicely as he usually was instead his hair was unwashed, thrown into a messy ponytail and he was wearing sweatpants and a white wife beater. His eyes were still blood shot from not getting any sleep and from crying.

"Yeah," said Roman. "I can't be at home alone. I go crazy. I miss her."

"I hear you," said Seth. "Have you talked to Dean at all?"

"Yeah, he showed up at my house this morning. It was weird. It was like he was accusing me of all this."

"That's fucked up," said Seth. "Was he helping you look for her?"

"No," said Roman, "he had plans."

"Of course," said Seth rolling his eyes. "That seems to be a new thing for him. He doesn't have time for us anymore."

"I know. Anyway, do you know if the Wyatt family is here tonight?"

"No," said Seth, "no one has seen them."

"It's probably smarter they don't show up tonight," said Roman.

"I know," said Seth. "They know they're in trouble. I can't wait to get my hands on them."

"Me either," said Roman.

Bray was cooking dinner and Tayla was starving. She had refused to eat all day but now her hunger was unbearable. She was starting to cramp and was sure she was going to lose her baby at any moment. She was still tied to the chair and hadn't been able to use the bathroom or get a bath at all. She was dirty, wet and smelled. She had cried all day sitting in the silence of the lair she was at. She started drifting off to sleep when she heard a crash that stopped her from falling into a deep sleep. "Sorry, Honey," said Bray as he picked up a plate. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's time for dinner. Do you think you're going to eat now?"

"Can I have a drink?" asked Tayla with a sore throat from the dryness of not having anything to drink.

"If you eat," said Bray.

"Are you going to untie me?" she asked. "I promise I won't run."

"You better not," said Bray.

"I won't," said Tayla. "Please."

"All right," said Bray. "I'll untie you."

"Thanks," said Tayla as Bray walked over to untie her. He untied her wrists first and she shook them out and rubbed them after the tightness from the rope brush burned her wrists and cut them. He untied her feet and she moved them around enjoying the free movement of her wrists and feet.

"You're welcome," said Bray. "Now are you ready to eat?"

"Yes," she said. "I am starving."

"Then get up," he said, "you can sit at the table."

"Thanks," said Tayla as she stood up. The blood flowed fast through Tayla's body and she was met with a sudden dizziness. Her legs were weak and her body felt a weakness she hadn't felt in a long time. She tried to walk but fell to the ground.

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.***


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Tayla," said Bray as he knelt down beside her looking for a pulse. "Tayla," he said again but didn't get a response. "Damn it," he said. He found a pulse but she was not responding at all. "HARPER!" yelled Bray.

"What?" asked Harper. "What did you do to her?" he asked looking down at Tayla.

"I didn't do anything," he said. "Get me some water."

"Okay," said Harper as he rushed over to the sink to get some water. He filled a glass of water and took it over to Bray.

Bray splashed the water onto Tayla's face. She moaned and her eyes flickered open. She took a deep breath and sat up wiping the water off her face. "What happened?"

"You passed out," he said.

"Oh," she said groggily. "Where am I?" she asked with weakness in her voice. "Where is Roman?"

"That doesn't matter," said Bray as he stood up. He was getting nervous about the entire thing. He wasn't expecting her to pass out like she did. He knew she needed some type of medical help. "I have to make a call," he said with panic in his voice. "Why don't you eat? Harper, give her some food."

"Okay," he said as he handed Tayla a plate of spaghetti. Tayla ate like a wild animal as Bray made his phone call.

She listened to him as he spoke, "No. This wasn't part of the plan. If something happens to her or that baby I'm not going down for you…No. I'm not letting it go. I'm calling a doctor to look at her. I can't risk something bad happening to her. I told you I'm not going down… oh yeah? If I go down you're going down with me. I will not go down alone.. I thought you might change your mind. Now. I'm calling a doctor to come look at her. Just relax," he said, "I'm calling my dad. He won't say anything. I promise he won't. Okay. Bye," said Bray as he hung up the phone. Tayla had no idea who he was talking to but she knew that he was definitely working for someone. Bray called his dad to have him come look at Tayla and make sure everything was okay with her and the baby. As crazy as he may be he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to either of them.

"Who are you working for?" asked Tayla when Bray got off the phone.

"None of your business," said Bray. "My dad is coming to look at you."

"I am fine," she said.

"You passed out. I may be a crazy son of a bitch but I am not stupid. I know if something happens to you or that baby it's on me. Besides, that baby is my chosen one to help me fight the war against the liars and cheaters in the world."

"But you're a liar," said Tayla.

Bray laughed his creepy laugh and then got in her face. "The liar is your husband."

"Roman is not a liar," she said defending her husband.

"Yeah?" asked Bray with a laugh. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Tayla, "but that doesn't make him a liar."

"Tayla, when are you going to accept the truth? The man does not love you."

"Yes he does. He's loved me for the last 10 years and will love me forever," she said. "He loves me."

"If he loves you where is he? Why didn't he save you? Why isn't he finding you?"

"I don't know," she said, "but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

"Then what does it mean?" asked Bray before laughing. "you're so stupid."

"I'm not stupid," said Tayla. "If you think Roman is going to let you get away with this you're wrong. He's going to kill you and when he finds the person you're working for he's going to kill them too. You're not going to get away with this."

"Mouthy aren't we? Do we need the tape again?"

"No," she said.

"Then shut your mouth," he said. Tayla rolled her eyes at him. His moods changed like a person changes underwear.

Bray's dad showed up 30 minutes later with his medical bag and a Doppler to make sure everything was all right with Tayla's baby. "Bray," he said as he entered into the dark room.

"Dad," said Bray, "Welcome."

"What's going on? And what's the emergency?" asked his dad.

"This girl passed out," he said pointing to Tayla, "and she's pregnant."

"Who is she?"

"That's not important," said Bray, "can you please make sure everything is all right with her?"

"I guess," he said as they walked over to Tayla. "Hello, Tayla, I am Dr. Wyatt. I'm going to check you out to make sure everything is all right."

"Okay," said Tayla looking at Bray's dad. He looked just like Bray except he didn't have the long hair or the beard. She wasn't comfortable with the idea but she wanted to make sure her baby was fine. That was all she cared about.

Bray's dad made her undress and then checked her out to making sure everything was okay. He didn't see blood so that was a good sign to him. Her breathing was fine and her heart rate was good. Her blood pressure was a little high but he wasn't too concerned. He had her dress again before he checked for the baby's heartbeat. "I'm just going to check the heartbeat. Everything else looks good. You're not bleeding and I see no sign of infection. Your blood pressure is a little high but I'm sure it will go back down."

"Okay," said Tayla.

Bray's dad lifted her shirt and took the wand of the Doppler and placed it on Tayla's stomach. Tayla held her breath as he searched around for the heartbeat. He was all over the place before he finally said, "there it is." A light pounding sound filled the air. Tayla breathed a sigh of relief hearing the sound of her little bean's heartbeat. "I would say you're fine. I think you're just a little dehydrated and hungry. Make sure you're eating enough and drinking enough."

"Okay," said Tayla. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said, "but you will need to see a doctor in a couple weeks to make sure everything is still going all right."

"I'll try," she said not knowing what was going to happen in the next couple weeks.

"All right," he said, "just keep taking care of yourself."

"I will," said Tayla.

Bray and his dad stepped off to the side to talk for a minute. Tayla couldn't hear what they were saying. She felt the eyes of Eric Rowan on her through his sheep mask. It gave her goose bumps. She waited for Bray's dad to leave and once he did Bray came over and said, "I'm going to fill the tub and you're going to take a bath."

"Thanks," said Tayla.

"You're welcome," he said as he went to get water to fill the tub.

Tayla stepped into the metal tub. The hot water on her foot felt like paradise. She slipped into the tub as Eric Rowan kept watch on her. The water covering her body made her moan. She never thought she would be so happy to get into a metal tub but it was glorious. Bray handed her soap to wash herself and shampoo to wash her hair. It was so relaxing but uncomfortable at the same time as she felt Rowan watching her. She never wanted to get out but soon Bray appeared with a towel for her and told her to get out. "Thanks," she said standing up.

"Beautiful," said Bray looking at her naked body.

"You're sick," she said grabbing the towel from him and covering herself immediately.

She was drying herself off when Bray brought her one of his shirts and a pair of his pants. "You can wear these," he said.

"Thanks," said Tayla. She had no time to be picky. They were clean and she was clean. She put the clothes on quickly so that Rowan would stop looking at her and so that Bray would quit looking at her nude body.

"You can also sleep in Rowan's bed tonight."

"Where will he sleep?" asked Tayla.

"He can sleep on the floor."

"I couldn't."

"You will," he said, "now let me brush your hair."

"I can brush my own hair," she said.

"I'll do it," said Bray as he took the brush and started brushing her hair. He sang as he did it and pulled her curly brown hair into a ponytail. "All done." Tayla had no words.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

Roman and Seth were getting ready for their main event match when Dean burst into the locker room. Roman looked up from tying his boot and said, "glad you could join us."

"Sorry. I was busy," he said, "I'm here now."

"We're a team," said Seth, "you should have been here 2 hours ago going over our match for tonight and what's going to happen."

"I told you I had to take care of something," he said as he started to get ready for their match.

"What was so important that you couldn't come in here until 30 minutes before our match?" asked Seth. "If that would have been Roman or me you would have been pissed."

"It doesn't matter. I was taking care of business," he said.

"The Shield is your business," said Roman. "You should have been here."

"Why are you crucifying me for being here so late? At least I showed up."

"You're missing the point," said Roman.

"Look," said Seth, "Roman is even here and his wife is missing but he's here. He doesn't need to be."

"That's why I wasn't here," said Dean. "I was trying to find her."

"Did you?" asked Roman.

"No," said Dean "but I tried."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Seth not truly believing Dean.

"I don't know," he said, "are we ready for tonight?"

"I guess," said Roman. "Are you ready to be a team tonight?"

"Roman, I don't' think I like you're attitude," said Dean. "I go out looking for your wife and that's the thanks I get?"

"What do you want me to do? Give you a medal for looking for her? The police are looking for her and I spent all day looking for her so unless you know where she is we aren't finding her on our own. You shouldn't have gone without me. And I don't' want to hear about my attitude. I've had two shitty days back to back. Don't tell me about my attitude I think I have a pretty good reason why I have one. Just do your job."

"You're unbelievable," said Dean. "I try to help you and you won't even thank me."

"Thanks," said Roman as he finished tying the other boot before getting up. "Now can we do what we do best?"

"Sure," said Dean. They all put their fists in to stand united before they left the locker room for their match. They stood united but there was a tension forming between Roman and Seth and Dean.

Roman stood cracking his neck while they waited for the music to cue, Seth stretched himself out while Dean cracked his knuckles. Not a single word was spoken between the three of them. They were all very quiet. When their music hit they made their way down the stairs of the arena, hopped the barricade and got into the ring. Dean and Roman bumped into each other in the ring and had a stare down until Seth broke it up by placing his fist in the middle. The other two joined but didn't take their eyes off each other. A butcher knife wasn't even strong enough to cut their tension. They needed to get on the same page to work together during their match against John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Undertaker. During the match the tension continued between the two and each refused to tag the other. Seth would intervene each time tagging himself in. When they chose to tag each other in it was a slap more than it was a tag. Toward the end of the match Seth was finishing things up in the ring while Roman and Dean were having a confrontation outside the ring. Dean shoved Roman and he shoved him back. Seth went to the corner to tag one of his partners but they were too busy in a small shoving match outside the ring. Seth yelled at them, "What are you doing?" Seth was distracted when Daniel Bryan rolled him up from behind and got the pin on him. Seth was so upset because of Dean's and Roman's selfishness. Roman and Dean entered the ring. "What are you two doing?" asked Seth.

"It's him," said Roman. "He's acting like an asshole."

"It's Roman," said Dean, "he feels the whole world needs to stop because his wife is missing."

"Fuck you," said Roman before shoving Dean again.

"No fuck you," said Dean as he got up and slapped Roman in the face. Roman laughed and rubbed his cheek before Seth stopped him from punching Dean.

"You must have been a beautiful baby, you must have been a beautiful child," sang Bray before he laughed on the Titan Tron. "Roman, I'm having so much fun with your wife. She's so beautiful," he said as Roman turned to look at the screen. His jaw clenched tightly together. "Absolutely beautiful, I think Rowan is starting to get a little crush on her," he said pointing the camera at Rowan who was sitting next to his bed watching Tayla sleep. "The coconut smell in her hair is amazing and her soft skin," he said. "It feels like silk and her curly hair so easy to brush. Her perfect body, she's glowing." Roman was getting angrier as he watched Bray walk over to his sleeping wife. Bray got down on the bed next to Tayla. "Look at this hair," he said holding it in his hands, "and it smells so good," he said smelling her hair. "And the softness of her skin mmm," he said as his fingers ran along Tayla's arm. "And what about her legs," he said lifting the blanket off of Tayla's lower half. He rolled up her pants and said, "beautiful, shaven legs," he said as his hand ran over her legs. Roman was growing angrier by the second. He could feel the heat on his face, his teeth grinding together and his fists clenching tighter. "Yeah," said Bray, "do you want to touch, Rowan?" Rowan's hand reached out and touched Tayla's soft legs. "She sleeps so peacefully," he said with a laugh, "I could do anything to her" He covered her back up and rolled her over. "I wonder if her lips are just as soft," he said before placing his lips onto hers kissing her in front of Roman. Roman lost his cool. He turned and speared Dean Ambrose before going outside the ring. He tore up the announce table and started throwing monitors. He knocked over camera men and threw steel steps. He was on a rampage. The referees cleared the back and came out to stop him. They could not get control as Roman continued his rampage at ringside. Ring bells, pencils, monitors and cameras were flying all over the place. The steel chairs were flying as the superstars came running out to get him under control. It was a fight but they finally managed to get him to stop his destruction. They got him backstage where Triple H was waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Fuck you," said Roman as he was held back by almost every superstar in the locker room.

"I know you're upset but that was ridiculous," said Triple H. "Get yourself under control," he said. "We are going to do what we can but you can not act like this."

"What if it was your wife?" asked Roman. Triple H didn't answer, "Exactly. Let me go."

"Are you going to calm down?" asked Triple H. Roman fought the superstars but he wasn't strong enough. His anger and rage soon turned into sobs as he broke down. "Let him go," said Triple H. "Let him go."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_"Good morning, Baby Girl," said Roman as the sun shined into the bedroom as Tayla's eyes flicked open. She saw Roman coming into the room with a tray carrying pancakes, bacon and a cup of orange juice._

_"Good morning, Baby," she said with a smile as he walked over to the bed with the tray._

_"I made you breakfast," he said._

_"Thanks," she said, "it smells so good."_

_"No problem," he said. "You deserve it. You've been through way too much in the last couple months." He got into bed and sat down next to her. "Are you doing all right with everything?"_

_"Yeah," she said. "Life is what it is. I'm glad to be home and be with you."_

_"I'm glad you're home too," he said, "I was going crazy without you. I almost lost my job because I couldn't take it."_

_"I'm glad you didn't," she said as she took a bite of pancake. "This is good."_

_"Thanks," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," she said before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly._

_"I'm really sorry all this happened to you," he said. "Really sorry."_

_"It wasn't your fault," said Tayla. "It wasn't anyone's fault," she said as their baby cried in its bassinet._

_"I got it," said Roman as he kissed her lips once more before he got up to get the baby. He picked the baby up out of the bassinet and started talking to it. "Hi there. What's the matter? Are you hungry?" he asked the baby as he walked over to the bed. "We did good," he said. "Very good."_

_"Yeah we did," said Tayla. "I think it wants to eat."_

_"Me too," he said as he handed the baby to Tayla._

_Tayla looked down at the baby and smiled at it. Her smile faded when she saw that its face was similar to Bray Wyatt. "I can't look at it," she said handing it back to Roman._

_"But it's your baby," he said with a laugh. "Yours and Bray's," said Roman as he slowly faded into Bray Wyatt._

Tayla tossed and turned on the bed, sweat dripping from her head. "No. No. NO! ROMAN!" she yelled out as she woke up with tears in her eyes. "Roman," she cried out. She looked over to see Rowan sitting next to her in his sheep mask and her heart began to race. Rowan didn't say anything but just looked at her awkwardly. "Roman!" she cried out again.

"He's not here, Sweetheart," said Bray with a laugh. "But I am here." Tayla looked over to see Bray lying next to her. She felt sick to her stomach. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"My life is a nightmare," said Tayla, "it's been a nightmare for a month now. When can I go back home to Roman?"

Bray laughed and said, "after you have the baby."

"Please just let me go. I have to go to the doctor. I have to make sure the baby is fine. If you keep me here you're risking so much with the baby," she pleaded.

"My dad is taking care of you," he said.

"I want a real doctor," she said. "And your dad checking me out in some type of cave isn't helping.

"Get over it," he said. He reached over and touched her growing stomach. "You're doing just fine."

"Does that guy ever sleep?" Tayla asked looking at Rowan.

"Sometimes," he said.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked.

"Never," he said with a laugh. "Sleep is for the weak. I do dream though."

"How do you dream if you don't sleep. That doesn't make sense."

"It just happens," he said as he continued to rub her stomach make her feel even worse. "Go back to sleep," he said. "We have a long day tomorrow. We're moving."

"Whatever," she said as she laid back down. She pulled the blanket over her face and started to cry. She was missing Roman more and more each day. Her dream of being with him felt so real. She knew he was looking for her and knew that he would find her someday. She was just hoping it was before it was too late. She wanted to play with his hair and feel his big arms around her again. She wanted to be cuddled up next to him and wanted to have a real dinner with him. She just wanted to be with the man that she loved. She clenched the blanket tighter and cried harder as she felt Bray move closer to her. She felt him smelling her hair and felt his lips on her neck. He laughed in her ear.

A couple hours later Tayla was woken up by shouting. She looked up and saw Bray talking to a person dressed in black and wearing a black mask. "This wasn't part of the deal, Bray," said the man in the mask. "You're risking too much moving her."

"I'm risking too much?" asked Bray with a laugh. "Taking her was a risk. She wants to go home."

"You better not be taking her home," said the man. "I didn't pay you to do that. I want Roman to suffer."

"It's been a month," said Bray, "she is suffering."

"And so is Roman. That's what I want," he said. "Are you going to continue this or not?"

"I'm going to continue I just don't know what you have against Roman that you wanted me to take his wife."

"It doesn't matter. Where are you taking her?"

"I'm taking her to another location. Trust me no one is going to see us or even know where we are," said Bray. "But I don't think staying here any longer is a good idea. I don't want anyone catching on."

"Well, do what you need to do," said the man, "but don't fuck this up."

"I won't," said Bray.

"You better not."

"I won't," said Bray before the man left. Tayla couldn't pin point it but she knew the voice. She had heard it before and knew that it was someone that Roman knew. She just didn't know who it was. She closed her eyes when she saw Bray walking over to the bed. "Wake up, Sunshine," he said. Tayla pretended to wake up. "Good morning," he said with a smile. "We have a lot to do today."

Bray gave Tayla some breakfast after she got dressed and then they were out of the cave heading off to a new location. "Where are we going?" she asked as she breathed in the fresh air. It had been so long since she felt the breeze of the air on her. It had been so long since she smelled fresh air. She felt so refreshed as the cool air blew on her.

"You'll find out when we get there," he said, "let's go."

Bray, Luke, Eric and Tayla started walking through a wooded area surrounded by swamps. Tayla realized she was in Louisiana in a Bayou. "Are we in Louisiana?" she asked but no one answered her. She kept following behind Bray while Eric and Luke followed behind her to make sure she didn't run.

"Watch for rattlesnakes and gators," said Bray as they walked.

"Okay," said Tayla. "Who are you working for?"

"It doesn't matter," answered Bray.

"Is it one of Roman's friends?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Who am I going to tell?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "now hush up or I will feed you to an alligator."

"Do alligators really eat people?" she asked.

"Do you want to find out?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Then be quiet."

The hike continued for what seemed like days. Tayla could feel her feet swelling up from the long walk over branches, rocks and dirt. She had trampled through mud and dirt. She was starting to get hungry and tired. She had no idea where they were going. The wooded area soon disappeared and the swamps miles behind them. They were on a farm somewhere. Tayla looked around and saw sheep and cows out in the farmlands. There were horses and chickens running around. There were pigs rolling around in the mud. It smelled like manure and it was making her sick. They walked up to the white farmhouse. It was falling apart. The shutters were falling off the windows the white was covered in dirt and the stairs were falling apart. They walked up onto the porch and it creaked as they entered the door. The inside of the house wasn't much better. There were cobwebs everywhere, dirty furniture, dirty floors but it was a step up from a cave. It looked like no one had lived there for years. "Are we at your house?" asked Tayla.

"Yes," said Bray. "Your new home."

***A/N: So what did you think? What did you think of the dream I hope it didn't upset anyone too much! I wanted to go beyond what I normally do. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"ROMAN!" yelled Daniel Bryan as he busted into The Shield's locker room. He saw Dean Ambrose sitting on the bench but Seth and Roman were nowhere to be found. "Where's Roman?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath after running down the hallway.

"He's not here right now," said Dean. "What's up? Why are you out of breath?"

"Because I just talked to Kane who talked to Bray Wyatt," he said. "No one has seen Bray for a month."

"And?" asked Dean, "what about him?"

"Kane told me that Bray took Tayla to Louisiana," said Daniel. "I thought that Roman would like to know. I know it's a big place but it's a start in finding Tayla."

"Oh," said Dean, "really?"

"Yeah," said Daniel, "it really doesn't make sense when you think about it. Why would he tell Kane?"

"I don't know," said Dean. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That's what Kane told me."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said that Bray was talking to him and told him he was in Louisiana."

"That doesn't mean he took Tayla there," said Dean.

"It could. I mean it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess," said Dean, "but you can't be sure."

"It makes sense," said Daniel. "When is Roman coming?"

"I don't' know," said Dean. "Roman doesn't exactly talk to me lately after our last confrontation. I don't know when he's going to show up."

"Oh," said Daniel. "Well, can you tell him for me that word is Tayla is in Louisiana?"

"I can," said Dean. "I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Thanks," said Daniel before he left the locker room. Dean picked up a book and started reading it and shook his head.

"Tayla, are you hungry?" asked Bray as he looked at Tayla laying in her bed.

"No," she said, "I don't feel well," she said. "My stomach hurts."

"Your stomach hurts?"

"Yes," she said as she held her stomach. She was feeling strong pains in her stomach. They were so bad she could barely move. They were almost like cramps and her back was hurting her just as badly. The pains were shooting up her back like someone was stabbing her with a million knives at once. "It hurts," she moaned through tears.

"Tayla," said Bray, "you have to eat. You haven't eaten for two days. You need to eat. And we did that hike a couple days ago."

"Bray, I can't," she said before screaming out in pain.

Bray looked at her and she didn't look well at all. The color was drained from her face and her lips were turning a pale pink from their normal bright pink look. Her hands were swollen and her ankles were swollen too. They were the size of a tennis ball. Her pregnancy glow was gone and she looked run down. Her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to make it another day. "Tayla, what is wrong?" he asked in worrisome tone.

"I don't know," she said, "Something doesn't feel right," she said before she started to choke. She felt the lump in her throat and her mouth tasted like salt water. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't and the vomit came flying out of her mouth like a scene from the exorcist.

"Shit," said Bray as he watched the scene in front of him. He realized Tayla was very sick but didn't know what to do. When she was finished he walked over and took the blanket from around her and put it on the floor. He cleaned her up and said, "let's take a bath." Tayla got up with the help of Bray but her legs felt like jello. She was weak and sore. She couldn't walk because of the pain. She moaned with every move she made. Bray drew her a warm bath. He felt her head but she didn't have a fever. It was something else but as he helped her into the tub she was not looking good. He helped her wash herself as she sat lifelessly in the tub. She was too weak and too sore to do anything on her own. She tried but the strength just wasn't there. While he was giving her a bath Luke Harper changed the sheets on her bed so that when she got out of the bath she would have nice clean sheets to lay on.

After her bath Bray dressed her and brushed her hair. He put her in the bed and covered her up. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. "What's wrong with her?" asked Luke.

"I don't know," said Bray. "I want to get out of this."

"If she dies I'm not having any part in this. I'm out. I'm walking away."

"Luke, we're in this together."

"I knew it was a stupid idea from the beginning. I shouldn't have went along with it. I want out. I can't do this," he said before walking down the stairs.

"LUKE!" yelled Bray.

"I'm done, Bray and if you were smart you would walk away too," he said.

"Damn it," said Bray as he pulled out his cell phone.

Bray dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. The phone rang once before he heard, "What?"

"I want out of this. Tayla is on her death bed. She isn't looking good. She's all white. I don't want any part in this," said Bray.

"It's too late," said the man on the other end with a laugh. "Let her die."

"I'm not being responsible for her death," said Bray. "I'm calling a doctor or taking her to the hospital. She needs help."

"Don't you dare. You better call your Daddy to come take care of her because if you show up anywhere with her you are going down."

"I'm going down? When it comes time for a deal I will sell you out."

"You won't do that. I'll claim to not know what you're talking about," he said. "No one knows I have talked to you. Besides Roman is going to know soon that you're in Louisiana."

"What?" asked Bray in a panic. "How?"

"Everyone around here knows," said the man. "Roman is going to come looking for her and when she finds her he's going to tear you from limb to limb. You're going to be done when he's finished with you."

"Shit," said Bray. "Shit," he said as he hung up the phone. Bray was in a panic. He didn't know what to do next. He wasn't sure if he should stay or go. He knew though he couldn't leave Tayla alone; not in the condition she was in.

Roman walked into his locker room with Seth and saw Dean sitting there reading a book. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Dean as he put the book down. "I want to talk to you."

"About?" asked Roman as he put his bag down.

"I wanted to apologize to you for our fight last month. I was out of line. I should have been more sympathetic. I'm sorry that I was an asshole about it."

"It's okay," he said. "I guess I was an ass too. It's just everything with Tayla; it has me on edge. I just want to get her back."

"Well, I have something you should know," said Dean.

"What?" asked Roman.

"Word is that Bray has her in Louisiana," he said.

"Get out! Are you serious?" asked Roman.

"Yeah," he said. "He has her in Louisiana."

"I'm going to find my wife," said Roman as he got a smile on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to help you find her."

"Thanks," said Roman with a smile. Thoughts of finding Tayla and holding her in his arms again came into his mind. He couldn't wait to find her.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last Chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Bray," said Tayla as she lay in the bed. Her voice was still filled with weakness and her color had not come back overnight. "Please let me go home," she begged.

"I can't," he said, "I'm sorry. The person I'm working for would kill me. I can't do that. I'm sorry. I wish I could."

"Fuck the person you're working for. I know you have a heart. I have to go to the hospital. Something isn't right," she said as she winced in pain. "I think I might be going into labor."

"It's too soon for you to go into labor," he said. "You're not far enough. You're only 22 weeks."

"I know. That's why you have to let me go and get me to a hospital so that they can stop it. I can't lose this baby, Bray. Roman and I have worked too hard to have this baby. We want this baby more than anything. I can't lose it. Please," she begged.

"Tayla…" he said taking in a deep breath. "I can't," he said before getting up. His heart was hurting. He wanted to help her but he knew if he went against his boss that there would be trouble. He didn't want trouble but he didn't want Tayla to lose the baby either. He didn't want her to die either. He was torn. He walked downstairs to make her something to eat. That was the least he could do for her. He was regretting the decision of taking an innocent woman from her husband; a pregnant woman at that. Everyone had Bray wrong. They all thought of him as this creepy guy that didn't' make sense; he was that but at the same time it didn't mean he didn't have conscience. Deep down he had a heart and could feel hurt. Over the last couple months he had gotten to know Tayla. He had grown to care about her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"It's this way," said Dean leading Roman and Seth on their search for Bray Wyatt's house. They trampled through the woods. They followed behind him as they walked through a swamp.

"Are you sure?" asked Roman, "because I feel like we have passed this point at least 5 times," he said as the trudged through the muddy swamp.

"I'm sure," said Dean. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Roman is right," said Seth. "I think we have passed this same area 5 times," he said as they stepped out onto muddy grass. "I think we're going the wrong way."

Dean let out a laugh and said, "Would you trust me? I know what I'm doing," he said. "Keep following me," he said.

"How would you know where Bray Wyatt's farmhouse is anyway?" asked Roman.

"Because I know," he said. "Just keep following me."

"All right," said Roman.

They continued to follow Dean but they passed the same spot and walked through the same swamp at least two more times. It seemed as if Dean was leading them on a wild goose chase of some sort. "What is going on here?" asked Seth. "We keep going in circles. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Tayla," he said.

"I think you're bullshitting us," said Roman as he tried to control his anger.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort," said Dean. "You have to trust me."

"I don't," said Seth. "We've walked pass this same spot at least 100 times. It's ridiculous! Let me take the lead."

"You don't know where you're going," said Dean.

"And apparently neither do you," said Seth.

"Enough!" yelled Roman. "My wife is in danger and we need to find her. I will find her myself," he said. "If you two want to stand here and fight go ahead but I'm going to find my wife."

"Better watch out for gators," said Dean as he watched Roman take the lead and start on his own way to get to Tayla.

"I think I'll be fine," said Roman with determination. He was ready to take on anything that got in his way of finding his wife. He had waited too long and nothing was going to stop him from getting to her. Seth ran up and caught up with Roman. "Where did Dean go?"

"I don't know. He said he is going to go his own way to get to Tayla," said Seth.

"You mean in circles?"

"Yeah," said Seth with a laugh. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know who I can trust anymore," he said, "but I don't know if I trust Dean or not. I mean if he knew where we were going why would he keep taking us in circles? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Me either. He has been so weird lately," said Seth.

"Yeah ever since Tayla disappeared," said Roman. "He's been so secretive and jumpy. I don't know."

"Now that I think about it that's when all the tension started with him when Tayla went missing. You don't think?" asked Seth.

"He better not," said Roman, "I'll kill him."

Bray took some oatmeal up to Tayla. "I made you some oatmeal," he said.

"I don't want it," she said weakly. "Please, Bray, I think I'm in labor. Take me to the hospital. Let me go. Please," she begged.

Bray laid the oatmeal down on the table next to her and started pacing. "Tayla, you know I can't. Please don't ask me to do what I can't do," he said.

"Bray, please," she said before screaming out in pain. "If I don't go to the hospital I am going to lose this baby right now. I know you have a heart and I know you're not going to let that happen. Remember my baby is your chosen one. You don't want me to lose it." She felt sick saying that but she did what she had to in order to get out of there.

Bray continued to pace back and forth. "She warned me about this. She warned me that when I fall victim to the sins of this world I would tear myself apart. I screwed up. She would be so upset with me," he started to rumble on while running his hands through his beard. "She told me not to fall victim to the evils of the world," he said before he let out a laugh and his eyes were shifting back and forth. He was looking deranged.

"Who Bray? Who is she?" asked Tayla.

"Sister Abigail," he said, "she told me that I should respect the woman in my life. She told me that they should be treated like queens. And look at me," he said, "I am holding a pregnant woman hostage. Look at me! I am a failure to her. She would be so disappointed in me," he said as he fell to his knees and started crying. Tayla didn't know how to react. She had never seen Bray act like this. She was speechless. She got up and walked over to him. She hugged him.

"You're not a failure," she said. "Sister Abigail wouldn't think of you as a failure." She had to comfort him in any hopes of getting out of there. "Bray," she said as he cried. "I think you taking me to the hospital would be what she would want you to do. It's not too late to redeem yourself," said Tayla.

"I can't do it anymore, Tayla," he said. "I can't do it anymore."

"I know," said Tayla.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said as he stood up and Tayla was filled with instant relief.

Bray gave Tayla a jacket to put on and they started walking down the stairs. Bray couldn't do it anymore. He needed to make sure Tayla and the baby were safe. He didn't care what the cost. Just as they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by Dean Ambrose. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I can't do it anymore, Dean," said Bray. "I have to take her to the hospital before she has the baby."

"I thought I told you not to leave this house. You're not going to betray me," said Dean as he pulled out a gun. "Sit down!" he yelled.

"No," said Bray.

"SIT DOWN!" he yelled again as he pointed the gun at Bray.

"You'll have to shoot me first," said Bray. "Tayla needs to go to the hospital and she's going."

"Don't make me do it," said Dean. "Don't make me do it." Bray didn't budge and the gunshot rang out and Bray fell to the ground in front of Tayla.

Tayla let out a scream and fell down to Bray, "NO!" The blood came out of Bray's shoulder. Tayla placed her hands over it to apply pressure so he didn't bleed out. Bray was her only chance of getting out of that house. If he died there was no way out. She had lost all hope. "Dean," she said, "it was you that did this?"

"Yeah," he said with a smirk, "pretty good act huh? All this time your husband thought I was his best friend."

"Why?"

"That's not important," he said as he shook his head. "Let him go."

"No," she said.

"I have no problem shooting you either," he said, "let him go."

"I'm sorry," she said to Bray with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," he said as he held his shoulder.

Tayla stood up and Dean said, "good." He pointed the gun at her "now go sit down in that chair over there." Tayla followed his instructions and walked over to the chair. She took a seat. "Great," he said as he pulled out rope.

He began tying her to the chair. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," he answered. "I want to do this."

"You don't have to," she said pleading with him as he tied the rope around her wrists. The rope burned her flesh as he tied it tighter. She screamed out in pain.

"Shut up," he said, "or I will shoot you. Your husband is on his way. I only have a few minutes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," he said, "because it wasn't supposed to happen like this but obviously I had to take it all in my hands." He tied her feet. "Your husband is so dumb. All this time the person he was looking for was right beside him the whole time. He trusted me," he said with a laugh. "He trusted me. I made him look like a fool," he laughed again before the door busted open from Roman kicking it in. "Oh, Roman and Seth so glad you could join us."

***A/N: so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Roman as he walked through the door. He looked at the stairs and saw Bray laying in pain holding his shoulder. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled before he started kicking him.

"Roman!" yelled Tayla, "Leave him go. He's not the one you want to…" she stopped as Dean put his hand over her mouth.

"Dean, what the fuck?" asked Seth.

Roman looked up with rage in his eyes from kicking Bray and saw Dean standing with his hand over Tayla's mouth. "Dean, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I see you finally caught on," said Dean with a laugh. "It only took what 2 months?"

"It was you?" asked Seth.

"Yeah. It was me. Well, I organized it and paid Bray to do it. He just did the dirty work," said Dean with a smile as Tayla bit his hand. "Bitch," he said as he hit her across the face; she cried and Seth charged at him but were stopped by him pointing the gun at Tayla's head. "Take another step and I will kill her." Roman and Seth stopped in their tracks so he didn't hurt her. Tayla sat crying in fear as the gun was touching the back of her head. "Good," said Dean. "Good. Sit down both of you," he said. They followed his command and took a seat on the floor.

"Dean, why are you doing this? Why did you plan this?" asked Roman. He was filled with confusion. Dean and Roman had gone way back. They were best friends. They both had each other's backs. There wasn't anything Roman wouldn't have done for Dean. He trusted him so he couldn't understand why Dean would want to hurt him so badly.

"That's a good question," said Dean as he removed the gun from the back of Tayla's head and walked closer to Seth and Roman. "Why did I do it?"

"Yeah," said Roman. "Why did you do it? I trusted you."

Dean let out a small chuckle and said, "because all I have heard the last 2 years is how great of a superstar you are and how great of a guy you're going to be when The Shield breaks up. All I ever hear is about Roman Reigns. There is never Dean Ambrose or Seth Rollins. It's always you," he said.

"So you have some psycho kidnap my wife and do God knows what to her because you're jealous of me?" asked Roman as his blood started to boil.

"Jealous of you? Don't faze yourself," he said, "you were always cocky."

"Then what was the point of having my pregnant wife taken from me?" asked Roman.

"I wanted you to lose something that you love the most. I wanted something that would make you hurt; something that would distract you from wrestling so that I could get my chance but no Roman Reigns was the talk of the WWE again and everyone felt so bad for you. Poor Roman his wife is missing. Poor Roman is torn apart because of his wife. And blah blah blah," said Dean. "It was still all about you after Tayla was taken. I thought maybe it would stop you from coming to work and those blow ups," he said with a laugh. "Those blow ups I was hoping you would get fired and I wouldn't have to worry about Roman Reigns anymore or hearing the name Roman Reigns but no everyone felt sorry for you and couldn't fire you for causing so much destruction."

"So you are jealous and you ended up looking like a fool because your plan didn't work the way you wanted it to? I have never done anything to you to deserve this," said Roman.

Dean shot the gun in the air causing Tayla to scream and said, "No you look like the fool. All this time you're looking for your wife and looking for the person responsible and I was right there beside you the whole time. The whole time I knew where Tayla was. I knew where Bray was keeping her but you didn't deserve to know where she was. You don't deserve her, Roman. You don't deserve anyone. You deserve to be lonely and have nothing," said Dean. He was full of jealousy and anger toward Roman.

"Yeah I trusted my BEST friend," said Roman. "I am a fool," he said. "You're right."

"I know," said Dean, "and the plan was for Tayla to die but of course this moron over here," he said pointing the gun at Bray, "just couldn't follow orders. I asked him to do one simple task and he couldn't follow it."

"Roman," said Tayla, "I think I'm in labor."

"What?" asked Roman as his heart sank lower into his chest. "It's too soon."

"I know," she said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Dean, let her go so that I can take her to the hospital," said Roman.

"No," said Dean with a laugh. "No one is going anywhere. No one is getting out of here alive except me."

"And what are you going to tell the cops?" asked Roman.

"That I was never here," he said. "I have someone willing to be my alibi. I am going to walk away clean from this and never look back while you 4 well, you know what's going to happen to you 4."

"I just don't believe this," said Roman. "You did all this because you were jealous of me?"

"I told you I'm not jealous of you," said Dean. "Just tired of you."

"So then for what fame? Did you do this to get your 15 minutes of fame?" asked Roman.

"I did it because I wanted to see you suffer. I wanted to see you suffer so badly. You deserve it, Roman. You let your wife think you're this perfect man but you're not. Tell her the truth, Roman. Tell her what kind of man you really are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Roman.

"So you're going to lie to your wife some more. Tell her, Roman. Tell her the truth," said Dean. "Seth, do you want to tell her?"

"I'm not in this," said Seth.

"Wait a minute," said Dean, "you made sure you were here to chase her down and find her but when it comes to telling her the truth you don't want to say anything? You two are the biggest cowards I have ever seen."

"Says the man that didn't have the balls to kidnap me himself," said Tayla.

"Clever," said Dean. "Your husband has you brainwashed. He has you thinking he's someone he isn't. He has you fooled."

"Roman, what is he talking about?" asked Tayla.

"Nothing," said Roman, "I have no idea."

Dean laughed and said, "you're not going to tell her before you both die? After tonight what does it matter that you cheated on her?"

"You cheated on me?" asked Tayla.

"No; I didn't cheat on you," he said, "he's playing games. I would never cheat on you. I love you, Tayla. You are everything to me and if I didn't have you I would be nothing. I would never jeopardize that. I would never cheat on you."

"I can't believe you're going to lie to her," said Dean. "Tell her the truth. Tell her what kind of man you really are."

"I am a faithful man," said Roman. "I never cheated on Tayla and I never will," he said. "You're trying to cause an issue that isn't there."

"Really, Seth?" asked Dean, "why don't you tell Tayla?"

"I have nothing to say," said Seth.

"Coward. You have always been a coward," said Dean. "Since no one wants to fess up to it," he said, "I will. A few months ago when we were back in Europe Roman was out at the bar having a couple drinks. A couple women came up and started talking to him. By the end of the night they were both back in his hotel room and didn't leave till the next morning. He cheated on you," said Dean with a smile.

Tayla felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and tears blurred her eyes, "is this true?" asked Tayla. "Did you cheat on me?"

"It's a lie," said Roman. "I wouldn't do that."

"Oh my God, Roman, just tell your wife the truth already. You're both going to die so it doesn't matter."

"Fine," said Roman. "I did it. It was a stupid decision and I regret it every day. Are you happy now?"

"I can't believe it," said Tayla. "I just can't believe it. You cheated on me."

"I'm sorry," said Roman. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Tayla, "don't."

"Well, I'm glad she knows the truth," said Dean. "And in good time. Bray couldn't get the job done so I'm going to need to do it myself," he said as he pointed the gun at Tayla. "Suffer, Roman, suffer," he said as he pulled the trigger. Tayla closed her eyes and screamed. She heard a thud but didn't feel anything after the gunshot.

She opened her eyes to see Roman had tackled Dean down to the ground before Tayla could be harmed. The bullet had gone over her head and into the ceiling. Dean and Roman wrestled for some time as Roman tried to get the gun from Dean to turn the tables. A gunshot rang out and both men stopped wrestling the other. Tayla let out a scream, "ROMAN!"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

"ROMAN!" Tayla yelled out again. She tried to break free from the ropes and the chair but to no avail. Neither man had moved since the gunshot rang out. "ROMAN!" She yelled out once more. "Seth, do something," she said.

"I'm scared," he said.

"You better do something," said Tayla. "Roman is your best friend. You need to see what happened or untie me."

"Okay," said Seth as he made his way over to the two men. Roman was laying on top of Dean and Dean under Roman. Seth rolled Roman over and he was covered in blood as was Dean. "Oh my God," said Seth.

"Roman," Tayla cried out. "ROMAN! NO!" She broke down into tears. Her heart ached at the thought of losing her husband. He wasn't moving as she looked at him and he hadn't responded to her cries. Dean wasn't moving either.

Seth checked Roman first. He looked all over to find a gunshot wound but didn't find one. He put his head down to his chest and heard his heartbeat. "He's okay," said Seth. "He wasn't shot."

"Thank God," said Tayla as she felt another contraction. They were growing closer together and getting more intense as they came. "So he's breathing?"

"Yeah," said Seth as he felt Roman's chest rise and fall. "I think he fainted from shock." He checked Dean for a gunshot wound and found it on his abdomen. The blood was pouring from Dean like a waterfall. Seth checked for a heartbeat and he was still alive. "He's still alive," said Seth. Dean let out a moan.

"Seth," he said in a whisper. "Help me."

"I can't," said Seth.

"I'm going to die if you don't help me."

"I'm sorry," said Seth.

"Um can you untie me?" asked Tayla. "I want to see my husband."

"Sorry," said Seth as he got up to untie Tayla. He started with her feet and then her hands.

Tayla felt instant relief as her hands and feet were freed. She rubbed her wrists and they were burned from fighting the rope. She got up and walked over to Roman. She fell to her knees. At that moment it didn't matter to her that Roman had cheated on her. They would worry about that later but now she was more worried about him being okay. "Roman," she said as she touched his face. "Wake up." Roman didn't respond so she gently slapped his face to wake him up. "Roman, baby wake up," she said. She shook him gently and his bluish green eyes were staring into her dark brown eyes. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he said groggily. "What happened?"

"You shot Dean," said Tayla, "and then you passed out from shock."

"Is he dead?"

"No," said Tayla.

"Shit," he said with a smile. "I was hoping."

"Don't worry about it," said Tayla, "you're alive and that's all that matters."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Bad," she said. "I just want to go to the hospital and then go home."

"We'll get you there," said Roman as he sat up. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned in to kiss his lips softly. It had been so long since she felt his soft lips on hers. It melted her insides as he kissed her back. She had dreamt of this day for the last couple months. She wrapped her arms around Roman and squeezed him tightly and cried. Roman wrapped his arms around Tayla and held her tight feeling his shoulder get wet from her tears. He kissed the top of her head softly.

When they broke their embrace Roman pulled out his cellphone to call the police. He was ready to see Dean and Bray hauled off to jail. They both deserved it. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was responsible for the entire thing. "Everything okay?" he asked Tayla as she was checking on Bray.

"Yeah," she said, "Bray isn't dead."

"I couldn't care less if he was," he said. "He's an asshole."

"No, Roman," she said, "he's not."

"Any man that takes another man's wife and holds them hostage is an asshole."

"Roman," said Tayla, "you just don't understand."

"Maybe I don't," said Roman, "but I know what I know."

"Roman," said Bray weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you," said Roman.

"I deserve that," said Bray.

"You're lucky I didn't kill your ass," said Roman. "You're lucky."

"I know," said Bray. "Tayla, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Tayla. "They're going to help you out."

"Tayla," said Roman. "Get away from him."

"No," she said as the police knocked on the door.

Roman walked over to open the door and let the officers in. "Hello, Sir. We're responding to a call about a kidnapping."

"Yes," said Roman, "this guy here kidnapped my wife and held her hostage for a couple months and this guy over here organized it," he said pointing to Dean.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked one of the officers.

"I think I'm in labor," she said as she held her stomach in pain.

"Well, there is an ambulance on its way. What about you, Sir, are you okay?" he asked Roman.

"Yeah," said Roman. "Just get this trash out of here," he said.

"Okay," he said. One officer walked over to Bray and picked him up roughly causing him to scream out in pain. He handcuffed him and read him his rights. The other officer walked over to Dean and handcuffed him. Dean was lifeless and could barely stand from losing so much blood. He was read his rights and both men were taken and put into the police car. Roman, Tayla and Seth followed them outside. "Ma'am, we will talk to you later for a statement. It's important you get to the hospital," said the officer before the sirens of the ambulance filled the air.

"Okay," said Tayla.

The ambulance pulled up to the door and the EMT's got out. They checked Tayla over and her blood pressure was through the roof, her temperature was at 104 degrees and they put her on a stretcher. They hooked her up to an IV in the ambulance and Roman sat by her side as did Seth. Roman took her hand and said, "you're going to be all right. They're getting you to the hospital now." The ambulance sped off on route to the hospital. Tayla held onto Roman's hand tightly as she cried from the pain. "I love you, Tayla," said Roman as he looked at his pale wife.

"I love you too," she said, "I'm scared."

"I know you're scared but everything is going to be okay," he said before he started praying for her in Samoan. "It's going to be okay, Baby Girl," he said as she closed her eyes. Tayla was growing weaker each minute and it was getting harder and harder for her to stay awake. Her head was light and the ambulance was spinning. "Tayla, open your eyes," said Roman. Tayla opened her brown eyes and looked at him but there were 4 Romans around her. She tried to fight it but no longer had the strength, she closed her eyes and the monitor beeped and Roman jumped up. "TAYLA!"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the next chapter They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"TAYLA," yelled Roman as an EMT pushed him out of the way. The sounds of the machine beeping ripped through his body tearing him apart little by little starting with his heart. He couldn't lose her; not now, not after everything she had been through and everything he went through to get her back. He had just gotten her back; he couldn't lose her again and surely not forever.

The EMT did CPR on Tayla. The machine kept beeping as he pushed on her chest and pumped oxygen to her. He kept trying as the machine kept beeping. Roman's eyes filled with tears. He was on the verge of breaking down when the solid beep turned into a series of small repetitive beeps. She was alive. "She's stable," said the EMT. "We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible she may not make it the next time."

"Is the baby okay?" asked Roman.

"We won't know till we get her to the hospital," said the EMT. "Just relax."

"I'm trying," said Roman but he was finding it hard to relax. He was on the verge of possibly losing his wife and his unborn child if he hadn't already. If he lost them both he would have nothing. They were everything to him. They were his entire world and without them there was no reason for him to live.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. The EMT's rushed Tayla in on the stretcher followed by Seth and Roman running behind them. They were stopped by the doors closing in their face. They would not allow them past that point. Roman and Seth took a seat in the waiting room waiting to get word on Tayla and the baby. They were both silent for almost 30 minutes and Roman was pacing in the waiting room. "I'm sure she's all right," said Seth.

"Yeah? Then why hasn't anyone came out to tell us anything yet? What if she died?"

"Don't talk like that," said Seth. "You have to be positive on some level."

"I'm trying to be but after what happened in the ambulance I'm finding it really hard to have faith and be positive. I can't lose her," he said choking on his words. "I can't."

"I know," said Seth. "It's going to be okay," he said as a fan approached Roman.

"Roman Reigns?" asked the girl.

"Yes," said Roman.

"What are you doing here?"

"My wife is here," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the girl. "I know this isn't the best time but I was wondering if I could get a picture and an autograph?"

"Not right now," said Seth, "it's a bad time for Roman. Maybe later, in fact now is not a good time at all. He's upset over his wife. No time for autographs and pictures."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I hope everything with your wife turns out all right."

"Thanks," said Roman.

Roman continued to pace and he was growing impatient and the fear was taking over his body. A nurse came out and said, "Reigns?"

Roman ran over to her and said, "how is my wife?"

"She is stable. Right now she is out of it. She was severely dehydrated. We are pumping fluids into her and we put her to sleep. She went through quite an ordeal. If you would have gotten her here any later she may not have made it. You got her here just in time."

"Thank God," said Roman. "So she isn't awake right now?"

"No," she said. "We gave her something to sleep because her body is exhausted. She needs the sleep."

"And the baby?" asked Roman, "is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine but," she said making Roman's heart sink, "we are going to need to take the baby now. We tried to stop the labor but we can't. Her water has already broken."

"But it's too soon," said Roman. "The baby won't make it."

"She is 22 weeks along. The baby has a chance of surviving," she said. "We need your permission to take the baby now."

"And if you don't take the baby?" asked Roman.

"Your wife's water has been broken for days and infection has already set in. If we do not get the baby out now you will lose your wife and your child."

"If you take the baby is Tayla going to be okay?"

"We hope so," said the nurse, "so are we allowed to take the baby?"

"Yes," said Roman, "take the baby." He didn't have a choice. He knew if they didn't take the baby at this time it wasn't going to make it. The nurse gave him papers to sign and he signed his consent for them to deliver the baby. "Can I go back or what?"

"Yes. We will get you scrubbed up and do the c-section."

The nurse led Roman to a room to scrub up. He put on a cap along with mint green scrubs and put on a mask. He washed his hands thoroughly. The nurse then led him into the operating room where Tayla was lying in a deep sleep. Roman reached out and touched her head and brushed her brown hair back out of her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. They had put a sheet up from her stomach down so that Roman couldn't see them perform the c-section. "Let's do this," said the doctor as Roman took Tayla's hand into his. There was no time for fear. He silently prayed to himself that everything would work out and the baby would be fine and Tayla would be fine. He listened to the doctor and the nurses talk as they performed the procedure. "And here it is," said the doctor as he pulled a tiny baby out no bigger than Roman's hand. "A baby girl!" Roman didn't hear any crying or anything.

"Is she all right?" asked Roman as he watched them hurry to put her in an incubator.

"She's doing fine," said the nurse. "Want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Please," said Roman.

The nurse brought the tiny baby over to Roman to cut her cord. Roman's eyes filled with tears looking at the tiny miracle in front of him. She was so perfect to him. He had waited for this moment for so long. Roman cut the cord and before he could bond with the baby they wheeled her away to get her hooked up in the NICU. "We're not done," said the doctor.

"You're not done?" asked Roman.

"We're not done," he said, "there's another baby."

"What?" asked Roman in shock. "Another baby?"

"Another baby," said the doctor with a smile as he pulled out another tiny baby. "Another girl," he said. She appeared slightly bigger than the first baby girl. "And she is doing great," said the doctor as he handed the baby to the nurse. Another nurse brought the baby girl to Roman to cut her cord before she was also taken to the NICU to be hooked up to breathing machines.

Roman was in complete shock as the doctor closed Tayla up. They had twin girls but timing was crucial. There was no guarantee that they were going to survive but Roman was proud and happy that they had gotten the miracles they had been hoping for. He had waited so long to be a father and now the day was finally here. It all didn't happen the way he wanted it to but he was a father and Tayla was a mother. Roman was filled with hope for his daughters. They were his children and came from a long line of fighters so he knew his daughters were going to be fighters too even if the doctor only gave his 1 1/2 lb. and 2lb daughters a 0-10% chance of survival.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***Although I still have a few more chapters I want to write I have been thinking about possibly doing a prequel to this story or maybe a sequel. What do you think of that idea? Would you be interested?**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

"We found her," said Roman as he talked on the phone in Tayla's hospital room.

"Is she okay?" asked his father Sika.

"Yeah," said Roman, "for now," he said looking at his wife sleeping on the bed in front of him.

"And the baby?" asked Sika.

"They had to deliver it," he said.

"Already? Did it make it through or did you two lose it?"

"Actually we had twin girls and both are in the NICU right now. The doctor said they have a 0-10% chance of survival so I am just hoping for the best right now. The doctor told me that each day our chances get better. He said it's not impossible."

"That's good," he said. "I hope they make it. And what about Bray Wyatt?"

"He was taken to jail but first they brought him to the hospital," said Roman. "He was shot."

"Shot? By who?"

"Surprisingly enough Dean," said Roman. "Dean was behind the entire thing. He planned all of this."

"What? Why?" asked Sika with shock in his voice. He knew how close Dean and Roman were. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't know. I think he is jealous of me or something. They have been talking about breaking up The Shield for a while now and it is supposed to happen after Wrestlemania. They want to give me a big push but I guess Dean didn't like it. I don't know. I just can't believe this. I trusted him. All this time I was looking for my wife and he knew where she was. The whole time my biggest enemy was right beside me."

"I can't believe it either, Ro," he said, "so what happened to him?"

"I don't know. I shot him and he's being treated before going to jail I guess. Is it bad I hope he dies?"

"Don't say that," said Sika, "I know you're upset but you should never wish death on anyone."

"I know," said Roman, "but I am so upset."

"I know you are. Well, your mom and I going to be out there tomorrow. Is there anything you want us to bring you and are you guys staying in Louisiana or what?"

"Yeah. I need some clothes. And since the girls are here in the NICU we're probably going to rent a place and stay here till they are released and then head back to Tampa. Or maybe we might even find a place here. I don't know," he said. "There is so much I have to discuss with Tayla. And can you bring her some clothes? She was wearing Bray's clothes. I think she would feel better in her own clothes."

"Absolutely," he said. "We will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Thanks, Pops," said Roman.

"No problem," said Sika. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Roman before hanging up the phone. He was happy to know that his parents were coming to be with him and Tayla during the most difficult time in their lives. They had gone through a lot before but this was the worst storm they had to deal with. Roman sat and watched his wife sleep and thought about how much she had gone through in the last two months. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what all happened but he felt he needed to know for both of them to get past it. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. He had to take in every minute and every inch of her beauty.

"Mr. Reigns," said a nurse interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes," said Roman.

"Would you like to come to the NICU to see your daughters?"

"I can see them?" asked Roman.

"Yes," she said. "Come bond with them. They will fight better if they have someone bonded to them."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Okay," said Roman as he stood up. "And what about Tayla?"

"Let her sleep," said the nurse, "she needs it."

"Okay," said Roman before he followed the nurse to the NICU to see his daughters. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see them. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to see them. The nurse had him put on scrubs and led him into the NICU.

"They are over here in this corner," said the nurse leading him to the two tiny babies in the corner. He looked around and saw other parents sitting with their premature babies and babies with health issues. There were tons of other babies like his in the same room. He walked over to the incubators and looked down at his daughters. They were wearing tape over their eyes to protect them from the light and had tubes in their noses and their hospital bracelets didn't even fit on their tiny wrists. Their features not determined yet. They were so tiny. Roman's eyes filled with tears seeing them. "This is baby A and this is baby B," said the nurse, "at least until they have names. Unless you have names for them?"

"No," said Roman. "My father is naming them. He'll be here tomorrow and I need to talk to my wife."

"Okay," she said. "Feel free to talk to them and touch them. They need all the interaction they can get."

"Okay," said Roman as he took a seat between the two incubators. The nurse walked away leaving him alone with the two tiny baby girls. "Hey," he said to both of them as he put a hand in each incubator to touch their tiny hairy arms. "I'm your, Daddy. I know you can't see me right now but I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I have been waiting for you two for so long. I was surprised when I found out there were two of you but I feel blessed," he said with tears in his eyes. "You two are my world. You have no idea how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Your mommy is going to be so happy when she finally wakes up. You two come from an amazing line of fighters. Your grandfather and great uncle are two of the most well known wrestlers. Then your uncle Matt is a wrestler too. I am a wrestler also. I am a fighter so I know you're going to be fighters like the rest of us. I know you two can make it through this and will prove every one wrong. There is no way God would bless us and then take you away from us. I have so many plans for you and for our family. I need you two to fight as hard as you can to survive. I love you two so much. It's crazy," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I never knew I could love something so much but you two have proven me wrong. The moment I saw you two my heart was won. I love you both so much and your mommy is going to love you just as much. Please just fight for us. We have waited so long. I am going to give you two the best lives you could imagine. There will lots of love and there will be nothing that you want," he said before he broke down crying.

Roman spent most of the evening with his little girls just talking to them and admiring them. He even held each of them to give them some skin to skin contact. It was another bonding technique that the nurse had suggested. He went to the cafeteria after to get something to eat and then went back to the hospital room. He took a shower and changed into an outfit that Seth had brought him. He was sitting down on the chair watching Tayla continue to sleep before she moved a little. She let out a moan and turned to look at Roman. "Hey," she said with a dry throat.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt," she said, "what happened?"

"You passed out on us and then they had to deliver the babies," he said.

"Where is the baby?" she asked. "And I'm thirsty."

"The babies are in the NICU," he said as he got up to pour her a cup of water. He handed it to her.

Tayla took the water from Roman and took a long drink from it. "It has been so long since I drank anything," she said. "It's been a long time."

"I know," said Roman. "You were really dehydrated when you came here."

"Thanks," she said. "So the baby is fine?"

"The babies are just fine," he said.

"Babies?" she asked, "why do you keep saying babies?"

"Because we had twin girls," he said with a smile.

"Twin girls?" she asked with shock.

"Twin girls," he said.

"But there was always only one heart beat."

"You saw a doctor?"

"Bray's dad took care of me," she said. "But there was only one heartbeat."

"He's a quack," said Roman.

"So we really had twin girls?" asked Tayla. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes," said Roman. "They are in the NICU. They are so tiny and beautiful."

"Do they have names yet?" she asked.

"No," he said, "my dad is coming tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. "How much did they weigh?"

"Baby A was 1 ½ lbs. and Baby B was 2 lbs," he answered. "They are about as big as my hand."

"So they are tiny?" she asked.

"Very," he said. "We're parents."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Are they going to make it?"

"Hopefully," he said. "They're fighters."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Sadly there are only a few chapters left BUT there will be a sequel and a prequel! **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

Roman wheeled Tayla to the NICU early the next morning so she could see their baby girls. She was excited to meet them and see them for the first time. She wished that she would have been awake when they were born. They each put on scrubs before entering the NICU. Roman wheeled Tayla over to the two baby girl incubators in the corner. Tayla's eyes filled with tears the moment she saw them. "They are so beautiful," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "They're so tiny," she said with a smile. She put her hand into one of the babies and said, "hi, I'm your mommy. I love you."

"We made it through Day 1," said Roman with hope in his voice.

"I know," said Tayla. "They are so perfect. I waited my entire life for them."

"Me too," said Roman. "I'm sorry that everything happened the way they did. I should have protected you better," he said as Tayla admired the babies.

"It doesn't matter, Roman. It happened and they are here. It's not your fault at all. It's no one's fault. Things happen," she said with a smile as she watched her babies move around. "They're so cute."

"I know," he said with a smile. His wife was so happy and it was probably the happiest she had been in a long time. "All this wait was worth it."

"I know," she said. "I want to hold them. I want to hold my babies."

"Okay," said Roman before he got the nurse so they could hold the babies.

The nurse helped them out and handed each one of them a baby girl. Tayla broke down into tears instantly. The baby was as long as her hand to not even the middle of her arm. She was as light as a feather. She admired her tiny face and couldn't imagine her life being any more perfect than it was at that moment. She looked up to see Roman admiring their other daughter. Roman looked good holding a baby and the baby looked no bigger than a peanut in his hand. He leaned down and kissed the baby's head. It made Tayla's heart melt. "You look good," she said with a smile.

"Thanks so do you," he said smiling back at her. "You think in a few years they'll be powerbombing people? And Superman or Superwoman punching people?"

"Or wearing a bullet proof vest?" she asked with a smile. "Maybe but whatever they do they will be perfect at it."

"They're already our perfection," he said with a smile. "I never thought we would get this moment," he said.

"Neither did I," she said. "I almost gave up but I'm glad I didn't because we wouldn't have this." She kissed the baby's forehead. "What are the chances of survival?"

"0-10%," he said, "but they're doctors. They aren't God. They can't determine this. I have so much hope for them."

"Me too," she said with a smile. Tayla was filled with a joy that she had seemed to have forgotten in the last couple months. There was a time she thought she would never be happy again and a time she thought she would never meet her unborn child let alone see Roman ever again. She was counting her blessings at that moment. For the first time in months her life seemed perfect; she had her daughters and her husband. Nothing else mattered to her but she knew at some point she was going to need to talk about her time with Bray Wyatt.

Later that afternoon Roman and Tayla were eating lunch together; it was the first time in forever that Tayla ate real food and it tasted so good to her. She was so hungry. She gobbled up her food in a matter of minutes while Roman was still eating his cheeseburger. "Still hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "starving."

"Didn't you eat either?"

"No," she said. "Not for two weeks."

"Tayla," he said with pity in his voice, "here eat mine," he said handing his food to her to eat.

"Thank-you," she said before she started to eat his food.

"Hello," said Sika as he entered the room carrying a bag of clothes for both of them.

"Hey, Pops," said Roman.

"Hey, Son," he said. "Tayla," he said as he walked over and kissed the top of Tayla's head.

"Hey, Pops," she said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said with a smile. "Just glad to be out of that cave and house."

"I bet," he said. "I brought you some clothes to wear."

"Thank-you," she said. "Thanks a lot. I am so ready to wear my own clothes and take a real shower."

"Why don't you," said Roman. "You will feel a lot better."

"Okay," she said as she finished the last of her food before going to get a shower.

"So how is she doing?" asked Sika. "Has she said anything?"

"Not really just a few things here and there," said Roman. "I think she's trying to forget it."

"Do you blame her? You have no idea what she went through."

"I know," said Roman, "I don't know if I want to know either. She said Bray's dad was taking care of her though so she was seeing a doctor."

"That's good," he said. "But you should try to get her to talk to you about it because it can't be good for her to keep it bottled up inside."

"I know but when she's ready. If he would have hurt her and I never saw her again I would have killed him."

"If it was me and your mother I probably would have killed him the moment I saw him."

"Well, it was weird she kept telling me I don't understand him and that I should help him when he was laying shot. I don't know. "

"Maybe he brainwashed her."

"Probably did that's all he does is play mind games with people."

"I know," said Sika. "Have you heard about him or Dean?"

"No," said Roman, "and I don't want to."

"Understandable," he said as Tayla came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up into a messy bun and wearing a pair of her favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt. "How do you feel, Tay?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "Refreshed."

"Good," said Sika.

Roman stood up and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, Baby Girl. I Love you so much."

"I love you too," she said. "I missed you too."

Tayla sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, "so when can I see my granddaughters?" asked Sika.

"Well," said Roman, "only Tay and I are allowed to go into the NICU to see them right now but we took pictures of them for you to see."

"Wonderful," said Sika with a smile as Roman pulled out his cell phone. He showed his dad the picture of Baby A and then of Baby B. "They are so tiny but their power is mighty. Look at how much they have already fought," said Sika. "Remember when the doctor told you that she wouldn't even make it to 12 weeks? And look she made it this far. Those babies are fighters and they will continue to be fighters. They're going to make it."

"I know," said Tayla with tears in her eyes. "So what do you think, Pops? What names do you have for them?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it and I was going through family history looking for names. How about Atalia (Ah-tah-lee-ah) Gabrielle for baby A and you can call her Ata for short?"

"Atalia?" asked Roman. "Tay, what do you think?"

"I like it. What does it mean?"

"God is good," said Sika.

"Perfect," said Tayla. "Baby?"

"We'll take it," said Roman with a smile. "Atalia Gabrielle Reigns. I like it. What about the other baby girl?"

"I'm torn between Nalani and Leilani," he said. "They both mean the heavens."

"I kind of like Leilani," said Tayla. "I like it a lot."

"I agree with Tay," said Roman. "I like Leilani."

"Leilani Skye," suggested Sika. "Do you like that?"

"Very pretty," said Tayla. "I love it. Leilani Skye Reigns and Atalia Gabrielle Reigns. I am in love."

"Perfect," said Roman with a smile. "Thanks, Pops."

"No problem," said Sika.

"My mom is going to have a fit," said Tayla as there was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw a doctor standing in the doorway. "Dr. Wyatt?"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

"Dr. Wyatt?" asked Roman as he turned to look at the door. "What the hell are you doing here? You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Tayla could see the rage in Roman's bluish green eyes.

"I just came to check on Tayla," he said. "I mean no harm."

"Get the fuck out," said Roman as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Roman," said Tayla, "please calm down."

"The hell I will," said Roman, "the father of the man that kidnapped my wife and almost caused me to lose my children and my wife is here and you want me to calm down, Tayla? Hell no. Get out, Dr. Wyatt."

"Look I know you're upset," said Dr. Wyatt, "but I'm not harmful. I just want to see how Tayla is doing."

"You're not a doctor," said Roman. "If you don't get out I'm calling security. You're an accessory to whatever the charge is against your son because you knew about it."

"I didn't know that Tayla was kidnapped," said Dr. Wyatt. "I never knew."

"Roman, he's right. Bray never told him the truth," said Tayla.

"I don't' care what Bray told him or didn't tell him what I do care about is getting this guy out of here," said Roman with more rage in his voice than Tayla had ever heard him use. "Get out!" he yelled.

"Can I please just talk to Tayla for a minute alone?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me right now," said Roman as he charged at him only to be stopped by his dad.

"Roman, chill out," said Tayla, "please. I will be all right. Just let him talk to me."

"No," said Roman.

"Roman," said Sika, "just let them talk. We will be right outside."

"I don't want to leave them alone," said Roman.

"It's fine," said Tayla, "please just let us talk."

"I don't understand you," said Roman angrily. "I just don't understand it," he said.

"I'll talk to you after I am done with him," said Tayla.

"Whatever," said Roman as he stormed out of the hospital room. He hated the thought of leaving Tayla alone with Dr. Wyatt. He was so mad at himself for letting those two alone but Tayla insisted.

"So how are you doing?" asked Dr. Wyatt.

"I'm all right. Sore and hungry," she said.

"Soreness is normal after a C-Section," he said.

"And twins? That's something you never told me," she said.

"I never knew you were having twins or I would have told you. It was a surprise to me when I delivered them."

"You delivered my girls?" asked Tayla. She was shocked by this information.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh," she said, "so how is Bray?"

"He's all right," he said. "He underwent surgery to get the bullet removed from his shoulder but he's all right. He's lucky he didn't get shot a few inches over and lower or he would be gone. He lost a lot of blood."

"So he's not dead?"

"No but he's sitting in jail right now," said Dr. Wyatt.

"I see," said Tayla. "I'm glad he isn't dead."

"He's not a bad guy, Tayla. You know he's just misunderstood."

"I know," said Tayla. "I learned that."

"But he's going down for everything."

"And in a way he should," said Tayla, "but in a way he shouldn't. Roman wants him to rot in jail."

"I know but I think you should tell Roman how he tried to help you."

"I'll tell him," she said thinking about her time with Bray. "So Bray is going to be all right?"

"He's going to be all right. He said hi and hopes you're doing well."

"Thanks," she said. "Tell him I said hi."

"Will do," said Dr. Wyatt. "I just wanted to see how you were. Take care."

"Thanks," said Tayla before Dr. Wyatt left the room.

It didn't take Roman long to enter the room after Dr. Wyatt left. Sika didn't come into the room figuring that Roman and Tayla needed time to talk alone. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"He just wanted to tell me about Bray," said Tayla.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Don't cuss at me," she said.

"I'm sorry it's just Bray is the man that caused all of this and you want to know how he is? That's messed up, Tay."

"What's messed up is YOUR best friend planned it and caused it all. Bray was just doing what he was paid to do."

"So now you're defending this monster?" asked Roman.

"He isn't a monster," said Tayla. "Dean is the monster here. You know he was going to kill me before you showed up. He wanted to kill me but Bray wouldn't do it. Dean is the person you should be angry at not Bray."

"Bray has you brain washed into thinking he is this great guy but he's not. He is a monster just like Dean."

"Roman, you don't know him. You know nothing about Bray Wyatt and what kind of person he is," she said.

"He runs around with a guy that wears a sheep mask and wearing these dirty clothes. He's not a good person. He kidnapped you."

"Yeah because YOUR best friend paid him to do it. You have no idea what I went through because of Dean."

"Why don't you tell me and tell me why Bray is such a good guy," said Roman. He was so confused. He couldn't understand why Tayla was so defensive when it came to Bray.

"Fine, I will," she said. "Well, Bray took me from the house. I thought he was bad then. He took me to some cave that was dark and cold. I sat in my own pee all night. I was covered in dirt and mud. I didn't eat and couldn't sleep," she said with tears in her eyes. "The next day when I did wake up he was cooking me breakfast. I refused to eat it but it smelled good. He then untied me and let me take a bath. He kicked his friend out of the bed and let me sleep on a mattress so I didn't' have to sleep on the floor. When I passed out he called his dad to come look at me. His dad looked at me for the last 2 months. Bray kept telling me that he cared and was not going to let me lose this baby. He kept saying that it was his chosen one but that wasn't true. He just cared that I didn't lose it. There were times he wanted to kill me and tried to do it but he couldn't. He never could bring himself to hurt me. He wasn't bad to talk to either," she said as she saw the look on Roman's face. It was one of confusion. "I know it seems weird but we talked a lot. He's just really misunderstood, Roman. He's not this psycho that everyone thinks he is. He had a crappy childhood. His mom was an alcoholic and his dad was always working. His sister Abigail was the only one that took care of him or even cared about him. He loved her so much and she loved him. He's not a monster. Abigail was everything he ever had. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. Abigail gave him lessons in life and taught him how to survive their horrible life. She made sure her brother was well taken care of. Then one day when he was 10 and she was 14 they were walking down by the river after their mother had attacked both of them. Abigail couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to take it anymore. They were walking along the bank and he said that Abigail looked out into the river, kissed his forehead and jumped into the deep river before he could stop her. He watched his sister die and he was only 10. He was alone in the world again. Bray told me all about it. He said that he could not watch another woman die or allow another woman to die on his watch. He argued with Dean every day about how he wasn't going to do it but I guess Dean kept threatening him. He decided it would be easier to do in his farm house so he moved me to his farmhouse. We walked through the woods for hours from early morning to late evening. He made me dinner but I wouldn't take it. Then I started to get really sick and he drew me a bath. He did what he could to protect me. He broke down in the room deciding what to do. He finally decided he was never going to let me die and was taking me to get help. We were on our way to the door when Dean came in. Dean told him to let me go and let me die but Bray wouldn't do it. Bray would not let me die. He was not backing down and then Dean shot him. Bray isn't this big monster. No one understands him. Sure he mumbles on and on and talks about crazy stuff but he never once hurt me while he had me. He was never inappropriate with me in anyway. He was like the big brother I never had. He was protecting me the entire time. He cared about me and cared about the baby. The whole chosen one was an act. He was only doing what he was paid to do. He's not a bad guy, Roman. He did everything he could to help me. He made sure I would eat, drink, sleep, take baths and whatever. It was ME that wouldn't eat or drink. It wasn't him. I wasn't taking care of myself. I just wanted to die. I was ready to give up because I never expected to see you again but then everything changed yesterday. He was getting me to the hospital to get help but Dean stopped him."

Roman didn't know what to say after hearing everything. He just looked at his wife but had no words to say. He finally said, "I don't care. He still did it and that whole story sounds like a crock of shit."

"Believe what you want but I'm telling you Bray never did anything to hurt me. Do I agree with him kidnapping me? No, but do I believe he should rot in jail for it? NO I don't."

"What's that supposed to mean, Tayla?"

"It means I am not pressing charges against him," she said. "And I want to see him to make sure he's okay."

"Over my dead body," said Roman. "He's going to rot in jail."

"Roman," she pleaded. "You don't know him. He doesn't deserve to go to jail for what he did. The real person that deserves to go to jail and rot is Dean. What the hell was he thinking?"

"He's jealous of me," said Roman.

"So it was okay for him to plot this whole thing? Bray was dumb enough to do it but I'm not going to let him go down for it, especially since the entire time he was taking care of me and trying to help me. Believe me he fought Dean a lot about what he was going to do."

"Tayla," he said, "please think about it."

"I did and that's my choice. I want Bray to be left go."

"Tayla," he said.

"Roman," she said, "if you love me like you say you do you will respect my decision. It's your choice."

Roman moaned to himself and said, "whatever you want."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***Sadly the next chapter will be the last but it will lead us right into the sequel. **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

_**2 months later:**_

"I can't believe I am letting you do this," said Roman as he drove to the farmhouse his wife was once held captive. "I feel like a fool for this."

"Don't," said Tayla. "I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you might get flashbacks of everything that happened. I know you haven't been sleeping a lot lately."

"Ro," she said, "I have to do this and I don't have to do it alone you know. You can come with me."

"I might kill him," said Roman as he pulled up to the farmhouse.

"You won't," said Tayla. "Please do this with me."

"Okay," he said as he put the car in park. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and said, "you know it's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind, Baby. There are things we have to work through together and this is one of them. If we don't we're never going to be okay again," she said as she looked into Roman's eyes. He stared back into her dark brown eyes and sighed. "So are you ready?"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," she said as she opened the car door. Roman followed her and opened his door. They both got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the farmhouse. It was still the dirty white house that Tayla had remembered and the stairs still creaked as they walked up them. Tayla rang the doorbell as Roman paced behind her.

Roman had a million thoughts running through his head. He didn't know how he would be able to handle seeing the same place he found his wife and the same place he shot his best friend. He wasn't sure if he could face the man that held his wife captive for 2 months without wanting to hurt him. He didn't understand how Tayla could be so forgiving. He didn't understand why Tayla wanted to see the man that had kept her from her husband for 2 months. He was okay with her not pressing charges but seeing the guy and wanting to talk to him was not okay with him. They had been having a tough couple months from moving to Louisiana to be closer to the hospital to visit the babies and Tayla constantly defending Bray Wyatt. It was a couple months of fights and a couple months of tension between both Roman and Tayla. Things had not been okay since he found her. "Maybe he isn't here," said Roman before the door creaked open. Roman's body filled with rage as he saw Bray Wyatt standing that the door.

"Hello," said Bray as he opened the door a little more. "Come in."

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she walked into the house. All the memories had come flooding back to her. The times she was sick to the time she watched Bray get shot to the time when Roman found out his best friend had betrayed him. It was all overwhelming for Tayla. Tears filled her eyes as she walked into the house. It was different though. It was cleaned up and it wasn't dirty anymore. It actually looked like someone lived there.

"Are you okay?" Roman whispered to her.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just…" she said, "nevermind. I can't explain it."

"Okay," he said as they followed Bray to the kitchen.

"I made some sandwiches," said Bray. "And some sweet tea if you two are hungry and thirsty."

"If you think I'm eating anything you've made you're crazy," said Roman. "I'm not eating anything you made. You probably put rat poison in it."

"Roman," said Tayla. "Thank-you, Bray," she said as they sat down at the table.

"So how are you doing?" asked Bray as he got their sandwiches and tea.

"Better," said Tayla. "How are you?"

"I'm surviving," said Bray. "I lost my job."

"Good," said Roman, "you should have."

"I know," said Bray, "I didn't say that I didn't deserve it. I did a lot of messed up things that I shouldn't have done and I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for apologies," said Roman. "You already did all the damage."

"Roman," said Tayla with a warning tone.

"Sorry," he said to her. He took her hand under the table but she pulled hers away.

"Roman," said Bray. "I know you hate me and I would probably hate me too. What I did wasn't right but I tried to do what I could to keep Tayla safe. Dean wanted me to kill her but I couldn't. I was never going to hurt her. I just wanted her and the baby to be okay."

"So you just thought holding her captive was going to make her okay? That's pretty fucked up," said Roman.

"It was stupid. I know I could say I'm sorry a million times and you will not accept it but know that deep down I am truly sorry for what I did. Tayla, I shouldn't have done it and Roman, it was wrong of me to do it. I enjoyed being with Tayla for those two months," said Bray.

Roman could feel his blood boiling and said, "you son of a bitch."

"Calm down," said Bray, "not like that. I enjoyed her company. I enjoyed talking to her. She reminds me of my sister Abigail. She cared about me. When you're like me you don't have a lot of people that care about you. You have people that don't want to get to know you. People look at me and think I'm some freak. I may be a little on the crazy side but who isn't? Tayla could have let me die when Dean shot me but she didn't. She helped me by putting pressure on my wound. Then before worrying about herself and the babies she worried about me. She took the time to make sure I was okay. The only person that has ever cared about me was Abigail. Tayla is a good woman. She's a caring and loving person. You're lucky to have her."

"I know she's pretty awesome," said Roman, "but you still had no right to do what you did."

"I know," said Bray, "and I did it for the money."

"I know," said Tayla.

"So how much did my so called best friend pay you to do something so horrible?" asked Roman. He was curious as to see how much money was enough to make someone do what Bray did.

"Roman," said Tayla. "It doesn't matter."

"Actually," said Bray, "it does matter."

"No it doesn't," said Tayla.

"I'm going to tell him anyway," said Bray.

"How much?" asked Roman.

"$500,000," said Bray. "He paid me $500,000 to take Tayla. It would have been another $500,000 if I had killed her."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't get greedy and kill my wife," said Roman.

"I told you I would never do that. I was never going to kill her. We were on our way to get help when Dean came in here and shot me. I was not going to let him hurt her and I wasn't going to hurt her."

"So it took you two months to help her?" asked Roman.

"You may not understand it," said Bray, "but if I would have let her go he would have just paid someone else to do it and chances are they probably would have killed her," said Bray.

"Right," said Roman, "I'm surprised you didn't just feed her to the alligators and ended it there. Hell, I'm surprised that you didn't just let Dean shoot her."

"Roman," said Tayla. "You are out of line."

"No," said Roman, "this is out of line. I'm sitting in the house of the man that took my wife. This is out of line but you seem to think it's okay."

"I want to make peace with Bray and want you to make peace with him," she said.

"Not going to happen," said Roman.

"You're so stubborn," said Tayla. "I hope I don't have to make peace with your European whores or other women you possibly slept with."

"Is this what this is about?" asked Roman.

"No it's about me making peace with what happened so that I can move forward and love myself again and be able to go on living my life. That's what this is about. It has nothing to do with the shit you pulled behind my back."

"Well, this is uncomfortable," said Bray.

"Glad we agree on something," said Roman. "So what did you do with the money?"

"Nothing," he said, "nothing yet."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Roman.

"I am giving it to your daughters," he said. "I want them to have the money."

"They don't need your dirty money," said Roman. "They have what they need."

"Please," said Bray.

"We don't want it," said Roman. "Keep it."

"Bray," said Tayla, "I'm sorry but we can't accept that, you keep it. Make some repairs on the house. You keep it. We don't need it neither do our girls."

"I just feel so horrible for everything," said Bray.

"Saying sorry is enough," said Tayla.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that," he said. "I am very sorry. I know my apology seems to mean nothing after everything but I am truly sorry."

"I accept your apology," said Tayla. "Roman?"

"Never," said Roman. "I will never forgive you."

"You're so stubborn," said Tayla.

"I'm ready to go," said Roman. "I've had enough."

"Yeah," said Tayla, "I've had enough too of you and your attitude."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It means I can't deal with you anymore. I want a divorce!" she said.

"What?" asked Roman. "Tay, Baby, come on, you don't mean that."

"I do. I want a divorce."

Roman didn't know what to say. They had gone through so much in the last few months and it was stressful for both of them but a divorce? He couldn't fathom it. He didn't want to get a divorce. He loved Tayla and wanted to make things work. Before he could say any more she got up from the table said bye to Bray and walked out to the car. Roman was left in shock.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Please don't be upset..I needed to develop my plot line for the sequel. This is how I chose to go. I hope that you still want to read the sequel. I have lots planned for it I promise :)**

***The sequel will be called "Our Perfection" and it will be posted in the next couple days so please look for it! **


End file.
